El Enigma de la Mariposa
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: AU.:.Todo iba bien. Un simple funeral para su preciada madre. Y entre las gotas de lluvia una mariposa verde que captó su atención por tan pocos segundos que creyó jamás haber visto... Hasta que conoció a Fabia y los problemas empezaron.:.FINAL ¡GRACIAS!
1. La Oruga

**Disclaimer: **Bakugan no me pertenece. Si así fuera, el estilo de pelea hubiera sido diferente y la serie al final shonen.**  
><strong>

**Advertencias:**

-OoC de Shun al principio  
>-Debo decir que este fic más que nada es para desarrollar la historia :D <strong>QUE ES MÍA <strong>y apenas esta surgiendo en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado con amor, a todas las personas que han logrado resolver el Enigma de la Mariposa. <em>

_Espero que tú puedas resolverlo (:_

**Fase 1. Oruga.**

El misterio de la muerte es uno que jamás podrá comprender en su totalidad. Solo sabía que las personas llegaban a un punto en que ya todo terminaba. Su corazón se detenía, la sangre no llegaba a su cerebro y este ya no mandaba órdenes al resto del cuerpo, deteniendo todo los procesos que nos mantienen con vida. A unos les llega más rápido que a otros. Hay quienes sufren en agonía durante años hasta que al fin descansan. La vida fue misericordiosa con su madre dándole la primera opción.

Decir que no sufrió por la pérdida sería una de las más grandes mentiras que en toda su vida hubiera dicho. Pero se mantuvo fuerte porque solo estaban él y nadie más para sostenerse. En situaciones como esa no podía darse el lujo de llorar y derrumbarse desconsoladamente por lo sucedido. Si, estaba su abuelo. Pero el viejo era un hombre recto, estricto, disciplinado… aún por sobre todas las cosas anciano, viudo y como único familiar en el mundo al nieto de su única hija (¿). Ninguno de los dos podía entrar en desesperación. Se desmoronarían al instante. Porque una cosa era perder a una madre y otra perder a una hija. Lo único que no era diferente era el dolor.

No revelo nada a sus amigos. Este asunto era aún más personal de lo que jamás creyó. Se enterarían y reclamarían por qué no les dijo nada. Pero no importaba. Lo único que importaba era darle el sepelio decente que se merecía su madre.

Y de único testigo la lluvia de esa mañana de otoño. Él y su abuelo enterraron a su madre. Una buena mujer que se valió de todo para tenerlo, cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo; una mujer que amó y respetó a sus padres a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron.

Solo fueron ellos dos. Nadie más.

Y fue cuando la vio. No sabía de dónde provenía. Solo que estaba ahí. Era una mariposa, verde, luminosa, que revoloteaba cerca del ataúd de su madre. Como una esmeralda ofreciéndose de tributo a la persona que más amo.

Y en un parpadeo se esfumó.

Miro de reojo a su abuelo quien seguía mirando solemnemente el ataúd que seguía siendo bajado por quienes trabajaban ahí.

Lo dejo de lado, no era importante después de todo. Además, _las mariposas son animales frágiles y delicados. Necesitarían de una fuerza __sobre__-humana para __sobre__vivir a la tempestad que representaría para ellas la lluvia que caía…_

Regresó al cementerio cuando oyó el sonido de la tierra golpeando contra el ataúd.

Su madre se había ido para jamás volver.

* * *

><p>Bien como dije, esto va empezando, es un proyecto que recientemente surgio en mi cabeza que espero terminar, seguir... o ponerle un rumbo ¿Porque Bakugan y porque Shun? Porque quise e_e<p>

Nos vemos ;D

PD. Reviews plis :3

**EDITADO: 20/Octubre/2011**


	2. El Enigma de la Muerte

Disclaimer: Bakugan sigue sin ser mío. Si lo hubiera sido, no hubiera sido para niños.

* * *

><p>Las lluvias del fin de semana siguieron hasta el lunes. Y según supo por la televisión estarían así el resto de la semana.<p>

El chico de caballera castaña suspiró resignado cruzándose de brazos. La lluvia era un impedimento para sus actividades al aire libre, confinándolo así en su casa, invernando en su cuarto subsistiendo mediante una simple laptop. Un panorama nada prometedor a decir verdad y que sumado a la situación actual solo empeoraba las cosas.

Y esperaba sentado a que el resto de sus amigos llegaran al salón de clases (pues los había citado temprano ese día), su mirada café regresó al trozo de papel que logró arrancar del periódico que su padre leía la mañana anterior. Entrecerró los ojos, y apretó los dientes. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que dicho papelito desapareciera. Pero obviamente carecía de tales habilidades.

— ¿Dan? —oyó que le llamaban. Se giró al ver a una de sus amigas. Una chica de pelo largo celeste, amarrado en dos coletas y que en esos momentos llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela. En su rostro notó su preocupación y que sus ojos los tenía brillosos por algunas lágrimas contenidas— ¿Es cierto?

El regresó la vista al papel.

—Me temo que sí…

—Hable con Alice y me dijo que ella tampoco supo nada…

—Nadie sabía nada Runo. —espetó, su mano estrujando el infame papel con toda la fuerza y rabia contenida que guardaba. Creyendo que con eso podría descargar todas esas emociones que llegaron a él esa misma mañana ante tal noticia.

Más algo hizo que se detuviera. Un par de delgados brazos lo rodearon por los hombros. Su amiga lo había abrazado, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa. Pero lo calmaba, eso era lo importante… aunque ella misma estuviera tratando inútilmente de contener el llanto.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse provocó que se separaran. Miraron a quien había llegado topándose así con sus otros amigos.

— ¡¿Es cierto lo que me conto Alice? —exclamó escandalizada una chica de tono de piel moreno, ojos grises y cabello plateado.

Detrás de ella, la recién nombrada. Una chica de largo pelo anaranjado y ojos color avellana, con un semblante triste y ojos rojos, muy probablemente por haber llorado como Runo. Las dos con el uniforme de la escuela.

—Sí, Julie. —contestó Runo, que estaba algo roja por haber sido encontrada abrazada de su amigo. Cuando en situaciones normales su único contacto con el pobre castaño era para golpearlo.

Ante la confirmación, la morena se llevó las manos a la boca impresionada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder creer la noticia.

— ¿Pero cómo? —preguntó el más pequeño de ellos. Marucho, un chico dos años menor de pelo rubio y ojos azules que por buenas calificaciones compartía el curso con ellos.

—La.. la… m…ma…ma… La mamá de Shun estaba perfectamente bien la semana pasada —empezó entre balbuceos.

Dan no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó, se acercó a los recién llegados y les extendió el endemoniado papel que comprobaba como cierto aquello que simplemente no creían, y negarían hasta no escucharlo de primera boca de su amigo…

El obituario de la Sra. Kazami.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría agradecer a toaneo07, Lora24-chan, summerlillies y mirtita. Es por sus reviews que actualize :3 y los invito a que sigan leyendo y comentando al respecto.<p>

Debo confesar que los capítulos serán cortos ya que como mencione en el cap. anterior, la historia va empezando y crecerá según vaya escribiendola, además claro,** de que exista la posibilidad de que la re-edita en el futuro**.Y obviamente porque mi gran interes lo tiene otro fic mío (suena mal, pero es cierto nnU). Espero me entiendan. Solo, necesitaba sacar esto de mi cabeza.

En fin, como podemos ver, el asunto de la madre de Shun fue delicado para todos. Espero no haber caído en el OoC, y si lo hice, dispensenme.

Nos vemos!

PD: Reviews plis!

**EDITADO: 20/Octubre/2011**


	3. El Enigma de la Confianza

Disclaimer: Bakugan sigue sin ser mío. Si lo fuera hubiera aparecido un chico travesti... si un chico travesti. Y no sería gay.

* * *

><p>Decir que tanto problema lo causaba un insignificante, maltratado y arrancado pedazo de periódico sería una de las cosas más estúpidas que alguien pudo haber pensado. Si un ajeno a toda la situación… sin conocer bien a esos cinco adolescentes y al principal involucrado lo viera, muy probablemente los hubiera tachado de escandalosos, jóvenes comunes y corrientes que hacían todo un drama y se sentían el ombligo del mundo.<p>

Cosa que está muy lejos de la verdad. Más no hay que olvidar que, desgraciadamente, solo entre ellos seis se conocían lo suficiente para saber esto.

¿Saber el que? Simple, que no era un drama adolescente cualquiera. Era algo más serio.

No había muerto cualquier persona, no para ellos ¡Ella era la madre de su amigo! Por lo tanto ese nombre que tal vez alguien más en la ciudad pasó por alto y consideró irrelevante en sus vidas, no lo era para la de ellos. Y no lo era porque, aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta, los cinco lo pensaron, y lo seguían debatiendo en sus mentes… _¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué murió?_

Y aún más importante…

_¿Por qué Shun no les avisó de nada?_

Sin embargo nadie dijo nada. Ni si quiera Dan, su mejor y bromista amigo.

Lo cual no era una buena señal.

Con el transcurso del tiempo se dieron cuenta que ese día su amigo no llegaría a la escuela. Cuando la profesora les pregunto sobre la ausencia de éste se miraron a los ojos entre ellos. Sin necesidad de las palabras para ponerse de acuerdo, Alice hablo:

—No sabemos, profesora. No contesta su celular, o en su casa… —respiró hondo para seguir sin revelar nada fuera de lugar —, pero iremos a verlo a la salida.

La profesora no volvió a preguntar. Porque como la mayoría de muchos profesores mal pagados sin amor por su profesión, no fue capaz de ver más allá del lenguaje corporal de Alice. Como no dejaba de tomarse las manos mientras habló con ella o como rehuía la mirada de la docente.

Dándole la razón a los otros cinco chicos por haberle mentido a la maestra. Ya que si ellos que eran sus amigos no supieron lo que paso. Menos lo haría una maestra que solo va a pararse frente a los estudiantes para que le paguen.

Obviamente sus compañeros preguntaron. Pero ellos siguieron con la misma postura. "No sabían que pasaba, pero a la salida irían con él". Claro que lo último no era mentira. Eso era lo único con lo que no los engañaban. Aunque sería equivocado suponer que no todos se dieron cuenta de la verdad. Porque si los hubo… Joe, Billy y Chan les comentaron que supieron lo de la madre de Shun, y que le dieran al chico sus condolencias cuando lo vieran. Típicos casos especiales que comprenden la delicadeza de las situaciones, y actuar con prudencia… así como cuando un tema era solo de ellos seis y de nadie más.

El momento de la salida fue el más esperado, pero al mismo tiempo el más problemático. Una infernal cuenta regresiva que como querían que llegara, al mismo tiempo le temían.

Sabían que no iba a ser fácil hablar con Shun. Su silencio ante ese tema solo significaba una cosa:

Quería estar solo.

Pero ellos no lo iban a permitir. No señor.

Al sonido del timbre, Dan ya estaba de pie, con mochila colgada al hombro y saliendo del salón prácticamente corriendo. Runo se quedó consternada al respecto. Porque notó una extraña mirada en Dan que antes no había visto.

—Alice, debemos alcanzar a Dan. —fue lo que le dijo a la pelirroja. Pues aunque no conocía esa nueva mirada, no presagiaba nada bueno. No cuando Dan estaba tan fuera de lugar en su forma de ser como ese día.

—Marucho ya fue tras el. —comentó Julie quien llegaba a su lado ya con todo preparado.

Las otras dos echaron todo a la mochila sin importarles como quedara, y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron tras Dan y Marucho.

— ¡DAN! —oyó el gritó de su amigo pequeño pero no le importo en ese momento.

Se había estado aguantando toda la mañana, y el día anterior. Tenía que llegar a casa de Shun. **Tenía que.**

Bajo otras circunstancias, con otra persona y muy probablemente si él no fuera como es, no le hubiera importado. Pero la duda lo carcomía por dentro. Su mente se concentró en _eso_ más que en cualquier otro examen de su vida.

_¿Por qué?_

Simplemente no podía concebir una respuesta adecuada. No podía.

_¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?_

Sabía que Shun no era una persona totalmente abierta, lo mucho que su madre significo para él ya que jamás conoció a su padre, que los asuntos de su vida privada eran eso, privados; porque raramente hablaba sobre su casa o su familia.

Pero aun así.

_¿Por qué no nos tuvo la confianza de decirnos lo que pasaba? _

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews a: summerlillies, anita-zora kazami, HayleyLestrange y toaneo07<p>

Y debo confesar que debería estar haciendo un análisis comparativo de 3 cuartillas sobre el Porfiriato y la época Post-Revolucionaria así como el Arte de cada época. Pero actualizo porque como son caps. cortos no batallo mucho -3-

Si, el encuentro con Fabia no será muy pronto. Si todo sale bien para el cap 6. ¿Porque me centro en los demás y no en Shun todavía? Siento que lo sabrán el siguiente capítulo :3

En fin, ¡Nos vemos!

PD: Dejen reviews!  
>PD2: AMO los cambios en FF . NET ¡Luce más fashion *3*! ...al menos para mí :D<p>

**EDITADO: 20/Octubre/2011**


	4. El Enigma de Vivir

**Disclaimer: **Y sigue sin ser mío, gracias gente :D

* * *

><p>Aunque fue una decisión fuera de lugar, no se arrepentía de no haber ido a la escuela. No estaba de ánimos, al menos no ese día. Mañana lo más probable es que fuera, que siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado y tanto el cómo su abuelo seguirían con la vida normal que tenían hasta antes del incidente. Obviamente que sin su madre, pero era mejor que nada.<p>

Seguir adelante…

Era una acción tan sencilla. Pero solo él y nadie más sabían lo que en realidad implicaba. E implicaba tragarse todo el dolor y hacer como que no pasó nada, que aun sintiéndose cansado se levantara y caminara, que aunque lo mejor que pudiera pasarle fuera perderse en la soledad de su cuarto por mucho tiempo no lo hiciera, y que por más cruel que sonase tendría que dejar a su madre atrás.

Era un proceso que estaba dispuesto a tomar aunque no le gustase. Porque ya no era cuestión de **querer**, ahora era cuestión de **tener que**…

Porque así era la vida. Así de injusta era.

Nacías, crecías y morías inevitablemente. Llegándote a preguntar algunas veces porque lo haces si el final será el mismo. Para él, para su madre, para sus amigos, para todos… la muerte era lo mismo. Y solo ciertas personas lograban comprender algo tan doloroso. Así que Shun ahora era parte de esas desafortunadas personas.

Pero por ese día, ese único y último día aprovecharía para seguir creyendo que no era así. Y mañana sería parte de ese mundo **en el que tenía que vivir.**

Y un ruido en su ventana lo hizo regresar a la realidad de su vida.

—¡SHUN ABRÉ LA MALDITA PUERTA!

* * *

><p>Y seguimos con los capítulos cortos.<p>

Gracias a: toaneo, anita-zora, summerlillies y la nueva lectora: Sayuri Yamada por sus reviews. Como siempre, son MUY bien apreciados ;3

Lamento la tardanza, pero les puedo asegurar que aunque esto fue cortito, fue muy complicado de escribir. Entrar en el personaje de Shun es más dificil de lo que creí u.u Además claro de que otras cosas se me atravesaron (lease: últimos días de escuela, pelearme por la calificación que me pusieron, que se me borrara un cap. de otros de mis fics, mi vida, twitter, tumblr..etc, etc.) Y pues no me podía poner de lleno a este fic.

Debido a que este cap es corto se atrasa la aparición de Fabia al 7mo XD.

No me queda más que decir: Un review no le hace daño a nadie personitas especiales, que ya sé que hay varios que si leen esta nueva marihuanada mía ;D No muerdo. I swear 8D

**EDITADO: 20/Octubre/2011**


	5. El Enigma de la Soledad

Disclaimer: SI Bakugan fuera mío... hubiera echo un cameo de los caballeros del zodiacio (más precisamente de Shun -papacito- de Andromeda).

* * *

><p>¿Dan?<p>

Se acercó a la ventana, notando de antemano el cielo nublado y las gotas que caían como residuos de una llovizna. Al mirar por la ventana de su habitación se topó con su amigo de la infancia, y una mirada que raras veces veía en él. Siendo sinceros… era la primera vez que se la veía. Sin embargo, él ya la conocía. Era la misma que puso cuando se enteró de lo de su madre en el hospital.

Una combinación perfecta de indignación y confusión. Cuando dentro de ti solo existe la pregunta del porqué y como única respuesta el silencio que tú mismo imponías sin darte cuenta y no te deja escuchar todas las posibles respuestas. Esa sensación de que por cuantas razones te dieran, ninguna te bastaría.

Miro a su amigo con su característica seriedad. Era obvio que ya se había enterado.

—¡Baja! —le oyó gritar una vez más, notando su voz ronca.

Y así lo hiso, no por hacerle caso, sino porque sabía que tenía que sacarlo de ahí. No quería problemas con su abuelo ni que Dan armara un escándalo. Salió, como estaba vestido, un pantalón holgado y una camiseta verde oscuro -ropa simple y comunes en esos días en que no deseas hacer mucho- ignorando por completo el frío del exterior a las gotitas que caían e inevitablemente lo mojarían.

Estando afuera, el mismo nivel que su amigo, notó que el chico estaba recuperando su respiración, muy probablemente había ido corriendo, en especial si tomaba en cuenta lo empapado que estaba. Y nuevamente se topó con esa familiar mirada, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Era la primera vez que Dan lidiaba con algo así.

Indignación y Confusión.

— ¿Porqué?

La sensación de deja vu fue innegable. Solo que en lugar de decirlo Dan lo pensaba él, no ante su mejor amigo sino ante una cama de hospital donde reposaba su madre.

¿Diferencia?

Que Dan si tenía quien le contestara.

—Porque sí.

Lo siguiente que supo es que había terminado en el suelo sobre su costada izquierdo con un ardor en la mejilla.

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PORQUE SI! — el castaño se arrodilló a su lado, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa— ¿Por qué Shun? ¡Se supone que somos amigos!

Shun mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió ver a Dan tan furioso ¿pero con qué derecho lo hacía? Era muy su problema si quería guardarse el asunto de su madre para sí ¿o no?

—¡Entonces aprende a respetar mis decisiones! —exclamó regresándole el golpe y provocando que el también cayera al suelo, obviamente sorprendido.

No tardo en que ambos se pusieran de pie. Obviamente molestos con el otro por lo sucedido. Pero si iba haber otro intercambio de golpes no fue así por que llegaron Marucho, y detrás de él, las chicas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —exigió saber Alice, notando lo sucio de las ropas de ambos y el ojo morado de Dan.

—Solo quería respuestas, pero parece que Shun no tiene la suficiente confianza en nosotros como para contestar decentemente. —espetó Dan.

Shun suspiro exasperado. Tratar con Dan era una cosa, pero tratar con todos los demás era más complicado. Lo hacía más difícil para él.

—¡Pero eso no justifica que se agarren a golpes! —fue Runo quien intervino escandalizada.

—Díselo a él- —musitó viendo a Dan, intentando (inútilmente) distraer a los demás. Pero el tema no lo soltarían tan fácil. Claro que no.

—Shun, Dan no quiso hacerlo —hablo Marucho pero un "claro que quise" de Dan lo interrumpió. Se giró a verlo acusadoramente para después regresar a Shun—. Shun… simplemente estamos preocupados por ti. No nos dijiste nada y nos tuvimos que enterar por el periódico de lo de tu madre.

—Bueno, ya lo saben, ya me vieron… ya pueden irse —dijo fríamente, y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa.

—¡Pero Shun! —Alice fue a alcanzarlo, tomándolo del brazo, pero Shun rápidamente se deshizo del agarre de la peli-naranja, viéndola con la expresión más intimidante que pudo haber usado.

—¡Déjalo Alice! —exclamó Dan, quien se metió la mano en los bolsillos— Él tiene razón, ya sabemos, ya lo vimos, está bien… podemos irnos por dónde venimos.

Runo miró a su castaño amigo con preocupación. Dan estaba que se moría por ir a ver a Shun y ahora… la frialdad del moreno le había afectado más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

—Pero… —por primera vez, Julie hablo, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de todos dirigida a ella. Expectantes. Trago saliva, armándose de valor y sacando aquello que todos venían queriendo decirle a Shun—: Solo dinos, porque no nos dijiste.

El miro a Julie, y después a cada uno. Inclusive a Dan quien entre todos, sabía, era el más ansioso por escuchar esa razón.

Esa razón tan poderosa que lo hiso desistir de decirle a sus amigos, a quienes lo acompañaban desde hace tiempo, a las personas en las que más confiaba en el mundo... que su madre había muerto.

—Porque quería estar solo —era la única razón que podía darles. La única que podrían aceptar, a regañadientes, con algo destrozado en cada uno, pero lo harían.

Alice, se alejó un paso de él. Con una sonrisa dulce, de esas que solo ella sabía dar.

—Está bien, Shun —habló ella—. Respetamos tu decisión.

Mentira.

Él sabía que eso era una mentira. Podrán decirlo, podrán saber y comprender que no podían meterse con lo que el decidiera. Pero sabía que Alice estaba fingiendo la sonrisa para ocultar en vano como le había afectado la respuesta; sabía que en el momento en que se diera la vuelta Marucho agacharía la cabeza decepcionado; que Julie no dejaría de pensar en cómo animarlo de cualquier manera fastidiosa posible; que Runo intentaría por su cuenta hacerlo arrepentirse de esa declaración… y sabía mejor que nadie que su mejor amigo se sentía herido y traicionado.

Cuando los vio alejarse, obviamente no contentos con la respuesta que les dio (por más que quisieran aparentarlo) entro a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apoyando la espalda contra la misma, dejándose caer hasta terminar sentado en el suelo. Ignorando olímpicamente lo empapado que quedó.

Una traviesa, solitaria e indebida lágrima surco su mejilla derecha. La primera y única lágrima que derramo.

Su mente era un caos, su vida era un caos.

Todo era un caos.

Esa respuesta, esa maldita respuesta les había afectado a sus amigos más de lo que le hubiera gustado creer. Muy probablemente había roto algo irreparable. Más no tuvo opción.

"_Porque quería estar solo."_

No exageraba al decir que esa era _la única respuesta que podía darles_. Era la única que los iba a dejar varados en esa línea casi inteligible que lo llevaría a él, hasta el más recóndito lugar de su mente. Esa línea que bien pudieron haber cruzado pero se abstuvieron. Línea que con otra simple pregunta hubieran logrado pasar.

Sonrió agriamente, consciente de que muy probablemente, estaría derrumbado ante sus amigos, si tan solo a uno de ellos se le hubiera ocurrido hacer esa santa pregunta.

"¿Porque, querías estar solo?"

Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta… pero sí que tenía miedo a encontrarla.

Sin embargo mañana todo sería diferente.

Sin lugar a dudas lo sería. Mañana tendría que ir a la escuela; tendría que aguantar esos momentos incómodos con sus amigos; tendría que cumplir con sus deberes; tendría que obedecer el endemoniado rol que aún debía cumplir hasta su muerte.

Mañana todo sería normal.

Todo, absolutamente todo… sería tan normal como tenía que ser.

* * *

><p>Gracias toaneo07, summerlillies y Sayuri por sus reviews. Saben que los amo por eso.<p>

Bien, un capítulo más largo, escrito cuando tenía que estar dormida (LoL) y con música de bond de fondo (Vayan y esuchenlas! SON TOTALMENTE AWESOME!)  
>Espero les haya parecido la idea de actuar de los peleadores (principalmente Dan).<p>

Llegados a este punto deber ser sincera. Si esperaban un fic de romance, se equivocaron de fic, sorry. Y si llegara a ver romance, no creo que sea al que esten acostumbrados n_nU y sería hasta el mero final. El género principal es Drama/Fantasy... y a lo mejor cambio el primero, pero el 2do se quedá ;D (ya verán porque).

¿Que más puedo decirles? Ya saben que los amo a quienes leen y dejan reviews como a los que no.

¡Oh si! Espero les haya gustado este cap :D Ciertamente lo amo musho y es mi favorito.

Nos vemos!

PD: Reviews Plis!

**EDITADO: 20/Octubre/2011**


	6. La crisálida

Disclaimer: Si Bakugan fuera mío. Digamos que Alice hubiera terminado enamorado de Shadow Prove... y Mylene hubiera tenido una relación a escondidas con Keith/Spectra :3

* * *

><p><strong>Fase 2. Crisálida.<strong>

El sonido del timbre dio por finalizada la escuela. Shun resopló resignado.

Todo había pasado como se lo había imaginado… o casi todo.

Se levantó, baño, desayunó y se marchó a la escuela. No, no se despidió de su abuelo. Al llegar, sus _amigos _(a excepción de Dan) lo vieron sorprendidos, pero fue recibido con sonrisas leves, y algunos buenos días. Y después vino el famosos silencio incomodo, en el cual nadie, ni si quiera Alice con quien se entendía muy bien, pudo romper. Así que decidió evitarles esa molestia y se dirigió a su lugar, serio y llevando acabo a la perfección el papel que le tocaba jugar.

¿Qué papel?

Pues el de Shun Kazami. Adolescente de 16 años, nieto (porque ya no era hijo y jamás había sido hermano), _amigo, _alumno, mamífero, humano…

—¿Me podrías decir el porqué de tu ausencia, Shun? —preguntó la maestra. La misma que un día anterior había cuestionado a Dan y sus amigos de su paradero y que acababa de entrar.

—Me sentí mal, mañana entrego el justificante —declaró con voz monótona.

Nada más interesaba. Y nada más tenía que importarle al resto del mundo.

Aunque solo había algo que, debió haber supuesto, no iría de acuerdo a lo previsto:

Dan.

Él no era como los demás, obvio no. El no tomo las cosas como los otros que siguieron el curso de las cosas. El prácticamente lo estaba ignorando, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario (como el ejercicio de matemáticas por equipo de dos) pero de ahí en fuera, la ley del hielo se la tenía bien aplicada.

¿Le importaba?

Algo, pero no por una niñería de Dan abandonaría su plan de seguir con su rol hasta el día de su muerte.

A la hora del descanso, como siempre y sin perder la costumbre fue con sus amigos a comer. Oyéndolos conversar entre ellos. Sí, todo era normal, tan normal como lo había imaginado el día anterior… aunque había solo un pequeño inconveniente con esa normalidad que tanto había añorado.

Era falsa.

Porque aunque Runo estuviera discutiendo con Julie por como esta se le pegaba a Dan y Marucho y Alice discutieran sobre literatura… detrás de esas actitudes naturales, en su subconsciente (o inconsciente) ellos lo esperaba a él, adoptando la actitud de "cuando quieras hablarlo estaremos allí para ti"… A que tomara su papel de amigo.

Fue en ese momento en que él comprendió que para tomarlo, tendría que hablar sobre _eso…._

—Shun —la voz de Julie lo regreso del mundo de los recuerdos a la hora de salida— iremos a casa de Marucho…

—Vayan ustedes —interrumpió, sabiendo para donde iba la declaración de Julie. Querían que fuera—. Yo debo ponerme al corriente.

La morena lanzo un suspiro derrotada.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana —se despidió, claramente desilusionada. Alcanzando a los demás que estaban en la puerta, esperándolos obviamente a los dos. No solo a Julie.

Sí, se sintió mal. Mal por ser tan feo con ellos… pero así **tenía que** ser.

Después de todo él era Shun Kazami.

Y para seguirlo siendo ya había tomado una decisión.

Dejar a su papel de hijo atrás con su madre… y el de _amigo_ también.

* * *

><p>¡Oh! Amenme por actualizar tan rápido XD. Pero esto se lo debo en parte a la canción llamada "The Piano Duet" que forma parte del soundtrack de la película "Corpse Bride" la escuche repetidamente mientras escribía el cap :D sino la han oído, vayan, que esta increíble *-*<p>

En fin: Gracias a toane07 y Sayuri por sus reviews ;D

Como se pueden dar cuenta sigo usando el asunto de la madre de Shun, pero supongo que ya vieron su consecuencia más relevante y sobre la cual ahora me enfocare XD.Y espero se haya entendido el porque la decisión de Shun D: (aunque lo haga ver como un débil u_u)

Ya se acerca la aparición de Fabia :D (Sé que dije que para el 7, pero aún estoy viendo si se hace o será hasta el 8... depende de como salga) y algunos otros personajes del universo de Bakugan (al menos los que conozco).

Bueno, me despido, que otra vez escribo cuando debo estar dormida.

PD: Un review por actualizar tan rápido! :D ¿sí?

**EDITADO: 20/Octubre/2011**


	7. El Enigma de la Locura

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no es mío, si lo fuera siento que Marucho hubiera tenido con quien emparejarlo. Y sería una tipa bien chula, linda y extrovertida, Se ;D Como una Katy Perry.**

* * *

><p>Había algo que debía incomodarle, y que no lo hacía. Algo que a cualquier persona llevaría al borde de un colapso emocional… al terreno de la locura. Un mundo incierto e impreciso que solo algunos logran pisar para regresar vencedores o como perdedores que nos logran engañar a todos nosotros.<p>

Río para sí al pensar al respecto. Sabe que no está loco. Jamás lo ha estado. Pero era divertido, al menos para él, hacerle creer al resto que así había sucedido. En especial si todas las piezas se acomodaron para lograrlo…

Un chico que pierde a su madre, se encierra en sí mismo, alejándose de sus amigos y de todos a su alrededor. Y que por un año no volvió a hablar con nadie.

Así es, hace un año que su madre murió y él había llevado a cabo su plan de manera tan perfecta, y tan precisa, que la **soledad** no le incomodaba. Al contrario, le sabía a gloria, porque podría seguir con su vida. Obviamente permaneció con sus demás papeles, los necesarios para seguir siendo Shun Kazami hasta el día que la muerte lo alcanzase.

Pero eso no cambiaba que estaba solo…

Sin embargo, había resultado ventajoso pues logró tener una vida normal sin su madre, así como Dan y los demás sin él. Todos ganaron.

Así que si el precio era estar solo… que así fuera.

Esa era la diferencia entre un loco y él.

Obviamente, ellos no lo quisieron comprender en un principio. Pero el siguió con su indiferencia, y evadiéndolos. Sabía que se tenían que cansar…

El primero fue Dan, quien ni se molestó en seguir dirigiéndole malas caras. Después Marucho y Julie, quienes miserablemente trataron de acercarlo con invitaciones, pero fallaron. La siguiente fue Runo, ella trato por todos los medios hacerlo recapacitar, que viera como estaba Dan… hasta que comprendió que estaba hablando con una pared más que con su amigo.

La última fue Alice. No le soprendió. La rusa, quien también había perdido su familia y vivía con su abuelo, justo como él; le mostró empatía, comprensión, entendimiento. Sus acercamientos con él fueron diferentes. Ella no lo hostigo, al contrario con una u otra palabra, corta pero precisa, le hacía ver que seguían con él… Que lo esperarían.

Así que tuvo que ser más directo con ella… o como le dijo Dan en ese momento: Un hijo de puta.

—¡ALICE YA! —exclamó con toda esa potencia que poseía, pero sin llegar al grito. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero sabía que la había dejado perpleja, hasta asustada—. Me tienes harto.

Estaban en uno de los patios de la escuela, que a esas horas estaba vacía, pero sabía algo que obviamente Alice había olvidado con su grito.

—Escucha Shun… alejarte de todos no es la solución. —le explico la chica, después de haber tragado saliva.

Lo había logrado.

—¿Y tú que vas a saber? —espetó el. Sin dejar su posición. A lo lejos, podía ver el campo de entrenamiento de fútbol.

—Sé lo mismo que tú. Que no volverán, y que seguir es complicado, pero por eso estamos todos nosotros…

Se quedó callado unos momentos. Haciéndole creer que la había escuchado, que estaba considerando esa opción. Cuando en realidad, su vista seguía en el campo. El entrenamiento había terminado.

—Cada quien tiene la forma de sobrellevar las cosas Alice… —dijo en voz queda. Esa era la única verdad que le diría.

—Pero Shun…

—¡Te dije que basta! —espeto al fin girándose a verla. Se acercó a ella y la tomo fuertemente de los brazos, con su mirada fija en esos ojos avellana y temblorosos. Sabía que la estaba asustando, eso era lo que quería, pero… volvió a sentirse horrible, ella era su amiga, se había quedado hasta el final...

No. Tenía que hacerlo. Y cuando oyó voces acercarse, supo que era el momento.

Sin miramientos la apoyo, fuertemente contra el edificio. Ella se quejó adolorida. Adoptó la mirada más fiera que pudo. Y simplemente hiso uso de su imaginación y de esas películas con dramas adolescentes que todos sabían de memoria.

—Tú, y ninguno de ellos entienden nada…

—Shun… me estas lastimando-le oyó decir, entre los sollozos que se esforzaba por contener. Y se hubiera quitado—. Por favor… ¡somos tus amigos! —Sin embargo, recordó que ninguno podría seguir adelante si no llevaba a cabo su plan.

Un pensamiento surcó su mente, pensamiento que lo asustó en demasía. Solo que el dudar derrumbaría todo.

Así que optó por esa peligrosa opción. Esperando que Dan fuera preciso…

Le quito la mano derecha de encima, y justo cuando Alice estaba por cerrar los ojos y lanzar el suspiro de alivio, vio con horror como el alzó la mano, después cerró los ojos.

No había marcha atrás. Solo suerte y que Dan le hiciera un último favor como amigo. Sintió que cuando dejo ir su mano cometería la peor de las acciones jamás hechas por el hombre…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA!

Se detuvo en el acto, sorprendido. Logrando ver como Alice se quedó tiesa, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ríos de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos… hasta que lo siguiente que sintió fue el ser embestido. Cayó sobre su costado pero rápida y bruscamente lo pusieron sobre su espalda. Lo jalaron del cuello de su camisa, y un golpe fue a parar en su mejilla.

Recordó la escena. Como si hubiera sido hace ayer. Aunque en realidad fueran tres meses.

Otro golpe y ese infame sabor metálico de la sangre apareció en su lengua.

¿En qué momento Dan se había vuelto tan fuerte?

Tal vez en el momento en que vio en que su mejor amigo… o ex-amigo. Iba a golpear a la persona más buena que en toda su vida habrá de conocer.

Al sentir el tercer golpe, supo que ya les había dado razón suficiente a todos para que lo olvidaran, así que antes de que cayera el cuarto. Logró quitarse a Dan de encima, no sin antes claro, regresarle un golpe.

—¡Ya basta! —el gritó de Alice lo detuvo antes de si quiera lograr hacer contacto con la cara de Dan que lo miraba con profundo odio. Por lo que se levantó, escupiendo la sangre en su boca, al fin siendo consciente de que algunos miembros del equipo de futbol los veían… y de que Alice estaba completa y absolutamente destrozada.

El no dijo nada. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer después de todo. Y Dan había llegado a tiempo como se había imaginado… ya nadie lo necesitaba ni lo esperaría.

Y se marchó…

No sin antes, observar, por un efímero instante, dos mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor. Un instante tan efímero que en un parpadeo regresó a la realidad.

El sonido de carros se comenzó a intensificar a su alrededor. Las conversaciones normales también. Dándose cuenta de que ese suceso era de meses atrás, y que en esos momentos estaba en la banca de un parque, donde se había detenido simplemente a descansar bajo una buena sombra.

Había recordado, sin razón aparente, sobre lo que termino de romper todo contacto con ellos. Lo cual le extraño porque tenía tiempo sin hacerlo, y más aún ¿en qué momento hubo mariposas? ¿En especial una morada y una roja?

¿Se habrá quedado dormido? ¿Habrá sido obra de un sueño?

—No.

La voz de mujer que le habló, y que ADEMÁS le contesto lo confundió. Pero se giró a ver de quien se trataba. Delante de él, con un traje extravagante de color verde y tonos variados. Estaba una chica, con ojos del mismo color, así como pelo azulado. Quien lo miraba con expresión seria. En sus manos lleva un papel.

—¿Qué dices? —le cuestiono. Era imposible que hubiera sabido que estaba pensando.

—No —contesto con simpleza. Él la miro extraño por un segundo hasta que optó por levantarse e irse—.¡No espera! —La ignoró y siguió— ¡Que te detengas!

Y había chocado con ella de frente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto ¿y porque no? Hasta alarmado porque no oyó sus pasos al caminar.

—Darte esto —le dijo, tendiéndole el papel que llevaba en la mano. El cual el leyó en voz alta.

—¿El circo de la Mariposa? —contrariado se preguntó si entre tanta mariposa no se estaría volviendo loco—. ¿Y esto es?

—Un circo obviamente —le explico como si se tratase de un niño pequeño a quien le enseñan a sumar por primera vez. El rodo los ojos con obviedad—. Te espero ahí —explico haciendo una teatral reverencia, comunes en quienes dan las gracias al finalizar una obra de teatro—. La entrada es gratis para todo aquel con una invitación.

Shun giró su vista al volante. Ciertamente tenía un diseño de antaño. Checo el día y la hora, así como el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo. Lo cual lo dejo confundido.

—¡Oye pero esto no puede….!

Y la misteriosa chica se había ido. Dejando a Shun con la duda de porque el circo estaba localizado en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad… o si realidad se estaría volviendo loco.

* * *

><p>Gracias a: Diana Sarmiento, Toaneo07, Summerlillies y Sayuri. Este fic está aquí gracias a ustedes :D (y a que me esta traumando).<p>

Nuevamente, escribo cuando no debó (son las tres) y bond volvió a ser mi inspiración.

Por si no captaron lo del tiempo. Pasó un año desde lo de la madre de Shun, pero fueron tres meses desde su muerte cuando paso lo que Alice… ósea que eso fue como unos nueve meses atrás. No, no odio a Alice. Pero creo que Shun deja bastante claro que solo así podía cortar todo lazo con ellos.

También debo confesarles que el nombre del circo, lo tome de un bello cortometraje que vi del mismo título "El Circo de La Mariposa" Les aconsejo que vayan a verlo :) lo encontraran en youtube.

…Y siento que este fic será más largo de lo que imagine. Bueno me tomo un merecido descanso porque debo trabajar en el sig. Cap de otro fic mío (ese pinche cap que se me borró). No esperen un cap. tan pronto como en las otras ocasiones.

PD: reviews plis!  
>PD2: Cualquier error, buscare corregirlo porque horita es muy noche y no pienso con propiedad.<p> 


	8. El Enigma de la Preocupación

Disclaimer: Bakugan sigue sin pertenecerme :D

* * *

><p>Días después del encuentro con esa extraña chica que vestía de manera estrafalaria, tal cosa le parecía un sueño bizarro. Sin embargo, el hecho de que aun conservara el volante en su mochila era prueba de que aquello era más real de lo que pudo haber querido.<p>

Una vez terminada la escuela y estando él a solas en el salón, echó sus cosas a la mochila para ir a su casa... y fue cuando lo volvió a ver. Solo que ahora estaba arrugado y maltratado por el poco cuidado que le dio, aunque también, su mochila era un desastre repleto de exámenes, hojas, una que otra basurilla que ni se molestó en tirar… hubiera sido poco probable que sobreviviera intacta. Aunque igual lo saco para verificar una vez más esa duda que lo carcomía.

El lugar.

Porque un circo, por más pequeño que fuese, ¡no podía llevarse a cabo en el centro de la ciudad! ¡Vamos! Todo estaba junto, amontonado, los espacios eran limitados y el exceso de gente ciertamente impediría que algo fuese armado.

En todas esos obstáculos pensaba hasta que escucho la puerta del salón abrirse, seguido de un llanto que obviamente era contenido. Por mera curiosidad, no por preocupación, desvió la mirada a la persona que había entrado, muy probablemente para que no la vieran en ese estado, aunque no contaba con su presencia ahí… y él no contaba con que fuera ella.

Apoyándose en el escritorio con ambas manos, para no caer por el obvio temblor en sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo, estaba Runo. La chica no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, así que, lo que antes eran lágrimas y sollozos contenidos, fueron siendo liberados poco a poco. Seguía temblando, lo notaba en sus brazos y piernas que en vano luchaban por sostenerla. Las amargas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas… era la primera vez que veía a Runo llorar de esa manera.

Una inevitable pregunta llego a su cabeza:

_¿Qué paso?_

Porque Runo, bajo ninguna circunstancia se hubiera derrumbado así. Era algo demasiado dramático para ella.

Más sus labios no se movieron. Al contrario, formaban esa mueca de seriedad que le ofrecía a todo el mundo en los últimos meses. Y algo en él quería acercarse, girarla con brusquedad y decirle…

_¿Qué le iba a decir?_

Runo seguía llorando, y el observándola en silencio extrañado, asombrado, curioso…

_¿Preocupado?_

No. El sabía que era todo lo anterior menos preocupación. La preocupación era, como su nombre indicaba, ocuparse de algo antes de su momento. Y ocuparse de algo ameritaba que la persona en cuestión y el asunto a ocuparse estuvieran ligados de alguna manera, que tu conocimiento respecto al mismo fuera basto, que supieras de que estabas hablando…

Y el no tenía nada que ver con Runo. Hace un año tal vez sí, pero ahora no.

E igual seguía parado ahí sin saber que hacer.

¿Saciar su curiosidad y preguntarle qué pasó? Podría hacerlo, porque en serio quería saber que llevo a Runo a tal estado. Pero si ya había quedado que no era preocupación, la idea de comparar su curiosidad con el morbo ante el mal ajeno no le complacía en nada.

¿Quedarse?... No, esa estaba fuera de cuestión. En especial si ella quería estar sola en primer lugar ¿Quién era él, entre todos los que la conocían, para negarle ese derecho?

¿Irse? Dejar a la chica sola sin que se diera cuenta era lo mejor.

Tomo su mochila, lo más rápido que pudo colgándosela de un hombro. Solo que antes de salir de la hilera de los bancos, la otra correa se gancho sin que se diera cuenta en una silla, provocando que la arrastrase consigo y un sonido rechinante que lo detuvo al instante e hiso que Runo supiera que estaba ahí.

Se giró para liberar la correa, y en esa simple acción ocurrió lo que menos quería… la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella estaba sorprendida y avergonzada, su rostro anegado en lágrimas y rojos, sus mejillas empapadas. Runo llevaba más de ese momento llorando…

—Shun —dijo en un tono casi inaudible. El sintió una presión en su pecho al oírla con la voz quebrada, pero su expresión no cambio—. No sabía que estabas aquí, creo que ya es costumbre que me veas así…

¿Él la había visto antes?

Runo ni termino, porque la puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando a una atareada Julie que ni reparo en el moreno de ojos ámbar.

—¡Runo! —Exclamó ella absolutamente consternada— ¡Debes dejar de hacer esto! —vociferó preocupada, acercándose a su amiga y tomándola de los hombros.

Las palabras de Julie resonaron en su cabeza…

¡¿Cuánto tendría Runo llorando de esa manera? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas, tal vez?

Un impulso lo obligó a abrir la boca.

—¿Runo que pasa?

Eso fue lo que debió haber salido de su boca. Esa fue la pregunta que debió haber hecho. Pero su voz no salió. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

No podía hablar.

No podía dirigirles la palabra.

Solo podía sentirse extrañado, curioso y confundido respecto a lo que pasaba con ella.

…Pero no podía preocuparse por ella.

Ambas se giraron a verlo. Y él estaba seguro de que se sorprendieron de verlo ahí. Runo porque aún no se iba y Julie porque hasta ese momento lo había visto.

Intento hablarles una vez más. Pero volvió a pasar lo mismo, solo abrió su boca. Nada salió de ella, aunque en su mente la cuestión y las palabras fueran claras, aunque supiera de memoria el discurso moralista que haría que Runo dejara de llorar y regresara a ser la chica fastidiosa que conoció…

Algo más fuerte que él lo detenía, algo que sabía, que él **tenía que** quedarse callado e irse de ahí…

Porque el ya no tenía derecho a preocuparse por ellas, el ya no era nada en sus vidas.

Así que le hiso caso y se fue, sin mirarlas una vez más.

Caminaba deprisa por las calles, esquivando inconscientemente a las personas, pues sus pensamientos se centraban en lo que había visto; Runo ya llevaba tiempo en ese estado, esa no era la primera vez que la veía en de esa manera… ¡pero no lo recordaba! Y lo hubiera recordado, un cambio tan drástico en su personalidad era detectable a cuatro cuadras a la redonda.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué razón le impediría darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con personas que conocía a la perfección?

Tan enfrascado iba que no se dio cuenta cuando entro al parque, ni de la personita que le metía el pie, provocando que se tropezara, pero que, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos logró balancearse y no caer.

—Eres más ágil de lo que pensé —escuchó una voz ya conocida. Se dio la media vuelta para verla molesto.

—¿Tu otra vez? —dijo molesto.

—Solo quería saber si irías a la función. Siempre es importante que las personas vayan —explicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y quieres lograrlo haciéndome tropezar? —Cuestionó entre molesto e incrédulo— Si esos son sus métodos de promoción, te aconsejo que los cambien.

—Te hice tropezar porque te note distraído. No para llamar tu atención y preguntarte. Simplemente, me pareció que debías ir más despacio y admirar a tu alrededor. —explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A si? —Shun frunció el ceño. No le estaba agradando la actitud de esta chica.

—Aja ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentaste a disfrutar de este parque? —fue su turno de cuestionarle.

—Hace unos días, cuando me despertaste.

La chica en cuestión se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos con esos intensos orbes verdes.

—No. Tu no estabas disfrutando, tú lo que estabas haciendo era dormirte víctima de tu propia inconciencia.

Shun, ante la declaración la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca ¿De qué estaba hablando? Y además ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle así? Él era libre de hacer su vida, como quisiera. Ella ni nadie tenía porque hablarle así o decirle que hacer.

—Mira, dormido o inconsciente ¿A ti que te importa? —le espetó con sorna.

Ella frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Tienes razón, no debería importarme. —y cuando el creyó haber ganado esa discusión, agregó—: pero me importa.

—¿Y con qué derecho?

—Existir es derecho suficiente —replicó, como si esa fuera el final de la discusión.

Shun suspiro exasperado.

—Muy bien, di cuanta tontería quieras, no estoy de humor para seguirte escuchando —cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. Tengo suficiente problemas preocupándome por personas más importantes —y el no pudo ver como ella sonreía de oreja a oreja—, como para escuchar a una loca que se cree la Madre Teresa.

Y para cuando la iba a afrontar, ya no estaba. Parpadeó varias veces, sin creerlo.

¿En qué momento se había ido? ¿Por qué no la escucho?

Y lo único que quedó de la extraña chica, era otro volante. Recordándole que en dos días sería la función.

* * *

><p>Extraño capítulo, es extraño capítulo e_e<p>

En fins... Gracias a: Summerlillies, Sayuri y toaneo :D Amo sus reviews, lo saben, yo lo sé. No sé que haría sin ellos :D.

Ya no sé que agregar aquí. Espero que les haya gustado este cap :3

PD: me puso a ver My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic... esta padre :D  
>PD2: Estoy a punto de obtener mi Nintendo 3DS y el juego de zelda Ocarina of Time 3DS! *si no saben de que hablo, sin duda alguna soy una vieja D:*<br>PD3: Reviews plis!


	9. El Enigma de la Niña

Disclaimer: Bakugan es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo soy una ociosa que la encontró un poco interesante y ahora solo hace fanfiction de ella para entretenerse.

* * *

><p>Él se había dicho hace dos días que no iría.<p>

Así que no se explicaba como mierdas había llegado ahí. Pero el punto era que ahí estaba. En una de las zonas antiguas del centro de la ciudad, frente a un edificio de ladrillos que en el pasado fungía como escuela privada; con las ventanas rotas y otras tapadas con madera y cartones.

Si, se debió haber quedado en casa.

El lugar lucía igual de abandonado que hace veinte años cuando cerraron. No había señal alguna de vida, o más personas que acudieran al dichoso circo. Y eso que faltaba media hora para el inicio de la función.

La brisa corrió, desordenando su cabello. Y él lo tomó como señal para marcharse, miro a su alrededor una vez más. Nada. Así que sin más por hacer empezó el camino de regreso, sintiendo una vez más como la brisa nocturna hacía su trabajo.

—¿Vienes al circo?

Shun se detuvo en el acto. ¿Qué no estaba solo? Miró por sobre su hombro para saber quien lo había llamado, y se encontró con una niña de no más de diez años, de piel blanca, pelo de color azul. Y unos grandes y brillantes ojos aqua que lo miraban con mucho, mucho entusiasmo y, ¿Por qué no? ilusión. Cosa que lo perturbó un poco.

—Señor, ¿viene al circo? —volvió a preguntar, ahora con curiosidad.

El chico se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla. Pero esta vez sí contesto.

—Si, supongo —mencionó con disimulo— ¿El circo de la Mariposa?

Y los ojos de la niña se abrieron de emoción, a la par que se ensanchaba su sonrisa. Shun no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

—¡Sí ese mismo! —Exclamó con alegría la chiquilla—. ¿Puedo ir con usted? Hace mucho tiempo que he querido pero no he podido entrar —dijo en un puchero.

—Aun no sé si entraré. —atinó a decir. Porque siendo sinceros, la idea de ir con una niña tan pequeña a una función de circo no le atraía en lo absoluto. Al menos no en esos momentos donde sentía que su cordura se iba por la coladera.

—Bueno, entonces esperaré aquí a ver quién sí quiere entrar y si me puede llevar con él.

El moreno abrió sus ojos de pura impresión ante la postura de la niña. Eso era una estupidez. Para empezar, ya estaban a nada de que la dichosa función empezara y no se había aparecido nadie; luego, en el dado caso de que alguien se apareciera ¿Quién podía asegurar que se trataría de alguien que venía a ver la función y no un secuestrador, ladrón o cualquier otro malandrín?

—¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó entonces.

—No —contestó con seguridad la pequeña.

Shun, se encogió de hombros, miró a ambos lados de la calle. Nada se acercaba. Después vio a la niña. Quien sin mucho problema se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante con las manos en la espalda. Era obvio que sí esperaría.

Fue entonces que notó algo.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó en tono sospechoso.

—No tengo.

Esa respuesta no la esperaba, lo tomo desprevenido por decirle de alguna manera. En especial por la forma tan despreocupada con que lo dijo. Le recordó un poco a él. Quien después de mucho tiempo podía decir sin inmutarse que no tenía padre o madre. Aunque claro, él era un joven de 17 años. Ella una niña. Y el mismo recordaba como el hecho de no tener papá le llego afectar en temprana edad.

—Yo no puedo entrar. No sola. Yo solo puedo entrar con alguien que no sea del circo —entonces lo miró— ¿Puedo entrar con usted?

Sus grandes ojos refulgían con ilusión y expectativa, y su mano estaba extendida hacia él. Shun, nuevamente se volvió a sentir incómodo. Pero pensó las cosas. Esa niña solo quería entrar al circo con él. No tenía padres. Y esa posibilidad de que un extraño sabrá Dios con que intenciones no le gustaba del todo.

—Puedes entrar conmigo

—¡Si! —gritó con fuerza mientras daba saltitos sobre su lugar, y extendía las manos hacia arriba

—El problema, es que yo entro gratis por el volante, tu por otro lado…

La pequeña se detuvo para volver a verlo.

—No se preocupe. Si alguien me ve, no dirán nada, soy una niña._ Los niños entran gratis… acompañados de un adulto._

—¿Y sabes dónde está la entrada?

—Por ahí —señaló la puerta principal de la escuela que estaba frente a ellos. Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca— Es cierto, no todo es lo que parece.

—Entonces vamos que se nos hace tarde —y se dirigió a la entrada, seguida de una niña a la que el acababa de hacer feliz.

* * *

><p>Agradezco a: toaneo07, Sayuri Yamada y summerlilies por sus reviews ;D. Y a alicexxshun quien ya me comentó que le gustó :D.<p>

Mis musas son unas perras que se quedaron en Cancún, y apenas les está dando por regresar. Así que por eso tarde, sorry u_u.

Este capítulo… _fuck_, no me agrado del todo (no actualizarlo seguido me hiso perder el toque, _I just know it_). ¿Era necesario? Sí, si lo era. Esa niña –que si no saben quién es, más adelante lo sabrán- es importante para Shun, pero como hasta el final verán porque. De hecho, ya cuando todo esté terminado sabrán el porqué de tantas cosas.

Otra cosa, en mi profile, en la sección "Mis Fanfics" en el apartado de "El Enigma de La Mariposa" verán un link a un dibujo que hice sobre la apariencia de Fabia en el fic. Me alegraría mucho que me comentaran que les parece ;D

Nos vemos!

PD: Siento que vamos a mitad de fic, aunque no lo sé muy bien la verdad XD, no me crean del todo.  
>PD2: ¡Cualquier erro hagánmelo saber! ¡Por Favor!<p> 


	10. El Enigma del Circo

Disclaimer: Bakugan sigue sin ser mío ¿Estamos? Si lo fuera, mi fic "Bakugan: Grimm Tales War" sería una nueva temporada... para mayores de 13 años e_é e ilustrada por la siempre maravillosa y fantástica **Shibamoto Thores** *3* porque sólo ella (aparte de mí) podría darle el estilo necesario a ese mundo que nace en mi mente... En fin, ¡al capítulo!

* * *

><p>Algo dentro de él, que usualmente llamamos lógica, le decía… bueno, le gritaba a todo pulmón que aquello no podía ser real. Que la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos no podía ser posible bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y sabía que le tenía que hacer caso, por algo era la parte lógica. Pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que él, además, había algo que se lo impedía… bueno, era un alguien.<p>

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó la pequeña a su lado, admirando el lugar.

El por su parte, simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar.

Apenas abrieron las puertas, se toparon en lo que era el pasillo principal de la construcción, este a diferencia de lo que se hubiera imaginado en primer lugar, lucía decorado con telas de colores, bordadas con formas en espiral y lentejuela que colgaban de los techos al igual que unos cuantos títeres de arlequines y bufones. En las paredes cubiertas por las antes mencionadas telas, también tenían colocados máscaras de carnaval de todos tamaños, formas y colores. Por el suelo se extendía un azulejo a blanco y negro sobre el cual encontrabas uno que otro artilugio común del teatro y los circos; unos regados, otros guardados en cofres abiertos.

Definitivamente uno podía olvidar que estaba en el pasillo de una escuela, con una entrada como esa.

—¿No es extraño que no haya nadie? —preguntó desconfiado. Si tal vez el adorno era colorido y digno de un circo, pero en ese pasillo sólo estaban él y la pequeña, a la cual justo en ese momento recordó que no le había preguntado el nombre— ¿Cómo te llamas, a todo esto? —preguntó inquisitivamente.

—Puedes llamarme, Maron —respondió sonriendo— ¡Pero vamos, que se nos hace tarde y la función esta por empezar! —exclamo con efusividad, tomándolo de la mano, para arrastrarlo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a donde sería la función.

Shun, no tuvo más opción que seguirla. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo extraño que fue para él la situación con Maron. No le gustaba. No porque le cayera mal, claro que no. El problema estaba en que, aunque la niña lo tomara de la mano, y él mismo las viera unidas. No lo sentía. Era como si Maron en realidad no estuviera allí. Sólo que en esos momentos, cómo en un principio, su propio curiosidad era la que lo guiaba en lugar de su lógica. Tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

Caminaron hasta el final, donde, estaba una puerta doble de cristal, con papel rojo en los vidrios para que así, no vieran hacia el otro lado. Maron, fue la de la iniciativa de abrirlas. Y cuando puso en pie en el lugar algo pasó delante de él, lo cual no notó porque la mayoría del lugar estaba a oscuras. La única luz estaba en unos candelabros con velas, contenidas en vidrios de colores. Los cuales otorgaban una iluminación superior a lo debido, y obviamente de distintas tonalidades. Otro detalle que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que podía ver los troncos de los árboles del lugar, sólo que para no tener que cortarlos, se las ingeniaron para perforar la carpa y permitir que las frondosas copas sobresalieran. Al menos en los que era necesario, como los de las orillas, porque justo en ese momento había logrado ver la pista circular, donde se encontraba uno de los árboles que pudieron cubrir, puesto que en ese preciso lugar era donde la carpa alcanzaba su punto más alto. Y sabía que era un árbol, porque habían colgado los mismos candelabros con velas en sus ramas.

—¡Vamos! —le animó Maron, quien al parecer se había acostumbrado a la carencia de luz. El no hiso más que seguirla, siguiendo analizando el lugar.

Había gradas alrededor de la pista, oscuras y metálicas. Pero no eran del todo normales. Los barandales estaban decorados con líneas en espiral que asemejaban plantas. Tal cual la reja de una casa. También seguía sintiendo que algo pasaba por el aire, pero no sabía precisar el que. Era frágil y delicado… suave. Aunque lo más curioso es que no estaba tan ansioso en descubrirlo. Siendo sinceros, las dudas que había tenido antes de entrar se habían desvanecido. Ahora sólo quería ver la función.

Las gradas estaban divididas en tres secciones, Maron lo arrastró con ella a la de en medio. Fue cuando notó que había otras personas; chicos y chicas, adultos, ancianos… no muchos y algunos acompañados de algún niño. Rápidamente pudo calcular unos cuarenta, los cuales fácilmente dedujo venían por separado, ya que no tenían cara de conocerse entre ellos.

Nuevamente, fue Maron quien se aventuró a subir hasta llegar a mitad de la subida y después guiar a Shun hasta en medio de las gradas.

—Gracias por venir —oyó que le dijo la pequeña cuando se sentó a su lado.

—No tenía nada que perder —comentó como si nada. Porque era cierto. Desde hace mucho que no salía los viernes… Al menos no acompañado. Su actividad se había limitado a entrenar, cumplir con sus deberes y salir de vez en cuando a tomar aire fresco por la ciudad, aunque solo deambulara sin sentido hasta que se hacía lo suficientemente tarde como para que su abuelo lo llamara. Lo bueno es que estaba acostumbrado a ser una persona solitaria –mucho antes de haber dejado de hablarse con sus (ahora) examigos-. Así que no tenían ningún problema con ello, y su vida no resultaba ser problemática. Vivía como quería.

—Oye Shun ¿Sabías que siempre he querido participar en el circo? —preguntó la pequeña que mecía sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante.

—¿A si? —contesto en tono curioso, para darle pie a Maron en hablar. Obviamente la escucharía, ya que él sabía muy bien, que lo peor que podían hacerle a un niño era darle por su lado y hacer como que lo escuchaban. A él se lo habían hecho y simplemente lo odiaba.

—Aja, siempre que querido formar parte del circo, pero no puedo entrar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado. Si Maron no tenía padres, no le parecía tan disparatada la idea de trabajar en un circo de manera legal, sin problemas y siendo adoptada por alguno de los integrantes. Bueno, esa era la manera más fácil en la que pudo pensar y sin necesidad de meterse en detalles técnicos.

—Ya te dije, no puedo sino estoy acompañada de alguien más.

—Pero puedes ir a otro circo... —intentó decirle para no desanimarla.

—Tu no entiendes… —acotó ella con la cabeza gacha— yo sólo puedo estar en el circo de la mariposa….

Y justo cuando iba a volver a hablar. Maron giró la cabeza a verlo.

—Por eso te agradezco que vinieras —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y el no supo que decir. No le parecía lógica la insistencia de Maron en estar en un preciso lugar, a una edad tan corta. Pero entonces recordó que cuando uno es niño, sus sueños suelen ser específicos e ignoran totalmente lo que la vida les tenga preparados.

En ese momento la música empezó a sonar por todo el lugar. Era una melodía extraña para lo que era un circo. Lograba percibir el sonido de los violines, armas, clarinetes, flautas y etcétera de instrumentos que conformaban una orquesta. La luz de los candelabros del árbol subió en intensidad, logrando iluminar completamente la pista.

Fue cuando al fin pudo ver aquello que pasaba tanto por el aire… o mejor dicho… revoloteaba.

Eran mariposas.

No sabía si era efecto de la luz, pero podía verlas cambiar de color. Todas y cada una de ellas iban de aquí para allá. Eran muchas. Maron las veía maravillada, podía notarlo. Inclusive se había puesto en pie y estiraba las manos para tocarlas, sólo que los pequeños insectos la evitaban. Más no le molestaba. Ella seguía disfrutando de tan bella imagen.

En ese momento los artistas circenses salieron a la pista. En su mayoría de apariencia joven. Cada uno de ellos con trajes igual de estrafalarios que los de la chica que lo invitó, pero en colores distintos. Arlequines y bufones, hombres y mujeres con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro mientras recibían con brazos abiertos a los pocos que habían ido a verlos. De entre el grupo de bailarines y gimnastas que se encargaban de entretener con sus movimientos al público. Apareció un joven, rubio con una máscara naso turco de color vino, con un sombrero de copa, un traje del mismo color que la máscara y un bastón, que inmediatamente lo identificaban como el maestro de ceremonias.

—Bienvenidos sean damas y caballeros, niños y niñas... ¡Al circo de la Mariposa! —exclamó con júbilo. Aunque su voz distaba mucho de ser la que se imaginó para un maestro de ceremonias, pues era grave y hasta tenebrosa. Pero le agregaba un interesante toque de misterio al asunto.

Los demás que fueron llegando, lo hacían sobre monociclos y hábilmente otros sobre una gran pelota. Entre ese montón: ella.

Su traje era el mismo, su pelo no lucía cambiado, lo único diferente era que ahora su rostro estaba maquillado para que con los reflectores pudieran acentuar sus facciones y poder ofrecer una mueca de felicidad.

A cada lado de ella había otras dos personas. Un chico y una chica que llamaron su atención. El primero lucía un traje en tonos morados con todo y sombrero, y una máscara de nariz aguileña. Y una chica pelirroja tono zanahoria, con el pelo corto y un traje en rojo carmesí y en tonalidades variadas. Pero no llamaron su atención por eso… lo hicieron, porque a diferencia de quien él conocía, cuando se movían, aparecía un pequeño destello atrás de ellos. No sabía especificar a causa de que era, pero sólo podía compararlo con el reflejo de luz en un espejo.

Oyó el aplauso de quienes estaban en su alrededor, lo cual lo llevo a concentrarse en todos los miembros y no sólo esos tres. Dándose cuenta de que había otros cuantos que cuando se movían, tenían el mismo efecto. Tampoco pudo ignorar el hecho de que no todos aplaudían, sólo unos cuantos y obviamente Maron. Pero a ellos no pareció importarles, porque en regresó saludaron a todo sus espectadores enérgicamente. Hasta los que no habían aplaudido.

Y todos, y cada uno de ellos poso sus ojos en él publicó que los veía esa noche.

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Su cuerpo se tensó._

Una mirada determinante.

_Sintió saltar a su corazón y que bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal._

Ojos de distintos colores, rostros con distintas expresiones… cada uno con un sentimiento diferente lo habían visto a él y a todos los presentes.

_Su respiración se aceleró. Por alguna extraña razón el aire comenzaba a faltarle._

Y al final, ella, lo miro con sus ojos verdes, sonriendo con timidez, pero sin necesidad de esconderse, como si sonreírle fuera un acto riesgoso. Pero no volvió ver a nadie más. Y podía sentir en su mirada, **que ella esperaba algo de él**.

Pero…

—Maron… —logró decir, sorprendido de haber podido hablar.

Su expresión cambio a una de pánico, sus ojos verdes lucían consternados.

—…me voy.

No miro a la pequeña, ni se esperó a oírla replicar algo. Rompió el contacto visual con la chica de pelo azul. Sólo se fue. Tenía que salir de ahí.

—Shun… —alcanzó a escuchar a Maron mientras bajaba las gradas lo más rápido que pudo— ¡espe…! ¡Ah se cayó!

Y se detuvo, para girarse a la pista, con temor, porque creía saber a quién se refería Maron. Y así fue.

En el suelo yacía sentada la chica de ojos verdes y pelo azulado. Sus compañeros: el de morado y la de rojo, se habían bajado para ayudarla, pero ella se las ingenió para pararse por sí misma. Y por un breve momento, traducible a milésimas de segundos, lo miró a él… decepcionada.

Después su sonrisa y entusiasmo fueron para el público que la esperaba ver en acción, a ella y el resto de sus compañeros.

El show debía continuar.

Y Shun tenía que salir de ahí.

Puso todos sus esfuerzos en ello.

* * *

><p>Este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo -3-<p>

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus reviews a: Shizuru-Hime, rico900, eve, summerlilies, Judai-san 014 y Sayuri Yamada.

No saben lo feliz que me hiso tener nuevos lectores ;3;. Los invito a que no sean tímidos y me sigan diciendo que les parece el fic. Porque oficialmente ya vamos en la mitad XD.

Otra cosa, por razones explicadas en mi profile, espero que en próximos días pueda darles el siguiente capítulo :D También, los invito a que vayan a mi profile y chequen el link que hice de un dibujo de Fabia, espero sus opiniones n.n (Lo encontrarán en mi sección de "FANFICS" más precisamente donde dice "EN PROCESO").

Nos vemos, y muchas gracias por leer.

PD: Reviews plis!  
>PD2: Cualquier tipo de error haganmelo saber :D<p> 


	11. El Enigma de la Atención

Disclaimer: Bakugan no es mío, gracias. Es de sus respectivos dueños. Que si fuera mío, hubiera habido mucho "MasqueradexAlice" que podría considerarse un self!cest, que traduciéndose vendría siendo algo como:** incestoconmigomismo**. Lo cua es algo retorcido si lo pensamos un poco... 8D. *And that's why she likes it so much X3* y por lo tanto la serie sería para mayores de edad :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—Llegaste algo tarde en la noche.<p>

Shun, alzo la vista del plato de cereal que almorzaba a su abuelo que miraba en el refrigerador, dándole a él la espalda.

—Salí a dar la vuelta —fue su sencilla respuesta mientras seguía almorzando. No tenía ganas de explicarle a su abuelo que se había marchado de una función de un extraño circo antes de que siquiera empezara.

—También te has levantado tarde —agregó el anciano mientras se dirigía a la estufa con un par de huevos en la mano, y después sacaba un sartén de uno de los gabinetes.

Y eso fue porque se había quedado despierto más de lo normal, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué se había ido, porque había flaqueado al verla a ella y porque no resistió pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar. Y la única conclusión a la que había llegado era que, sin saber porque: había huido.

—Tenía mucho sueño —resumió.

Su abuelo siguió haciendo su propio almuerzo mientras el acababa. Los dos en silencio. Nada fuera de lo normal a decir verdad. La relación con él nunca fue afectiva como se presumía debía ser entre un hombre y su nieto, pues el primero era muy reservado y aunque a diferencia de él, lo de su madre logro afectarle unos meses más, el señor al final logró salir adelante. Sólo que entre él y Shun raras veces se cruzaban más de las palabras necesarias para saber que estaban bien. La única vez que habían hablado más que otras fue cuando su abuelo tuvo que estar en cama por una fiebre y fue a finales de mes, por lo que Shun tuvo que ir a realizar pagos de los servicios, así como las compras. Cosa posible porque a lo largo del año había conseguido una licencia provisional (hasta que fuera mayor de edad y consiguiera la de verdad).

Pero de ahí en fuera, nada.

Cuando el terminó, su abuelo apenas se sentaba. Shun puso su plato en el lavabo, después fue a guardar la caja de cereal y la leche.

—Iré a hacer las compras más tarde —le comentó su abuelo.

Y la idea simplemente llegó a su cabeza.

—Yo puedo ir —tenía ganas de salir una vez más a despejarse.

Oyó el sonido del tenedor golpeando contra el plato, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se giro a ver a su abuelo. Que había hecho lo mismo y lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Tú?

—…Si ¿algún problema?

—Te he estado preguntando los últimos meses si me acompañabas y me decías que no.

—¿En serio? —se encontró preguntando muy impresionado.

—Si.

Eso no estaba bien. Su abuelo jamás le mentiría en algo así, por lo que tenía que ser cierto. Y si ese era el caso… ¿Por qué no se acordaba? Recordaba sus actividades los últimos meses, pero no recordaba a su abuelo preguntándole todo aquello.

—Bueno, pues me voy de una vez —contestó lo más rápido y calmado que pudo. No quería que su abuelo se diera cuenta de que algo raro pasaba— ¿Hay dinero en la camioneta?

—Si…

Ni dejo terminar al hombre cuando salió de la cocina al comedor y tomo las llaves de la mesa.

Desgraciadamente su plan no funcionó del todo. Obvio que al manejar si se distrajo, pues hacerlo requería concentración para no terminar en un aparatoso accidente, pero una vez en el supermercado sus pensamientos lo seguían llevando a esas cuestiones a las que aún no les encontraba respuesta. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. Por un lado, el hecho que deliberadamente huyó del circo ayer en la noche. Y la que más lo ocupaba: su aparente falta de memoria.

"_..creo que ya es costumbre que me veas así."_

"_Te he estado preguntando los últimos meses si me acompañabas y me decías que no."_

Él estaba completa y absolutamente seguro que si hubiera visto llorar a Runo de esa manera lo hubiera recordado. Además estaba lo de su abuelo… según tenía entendido había cerca de siete maneras de retener algo en la memoria. Una de ellas la repetición. Por lo tanto, sería obvio que recordaría a su abuelo insistiéndole con acompañarlo.

La única respuesta que encontraba a no recordarlo era una **tremenda** falta de atención. Sólo que había un problemita con eso…

Él no era alguien distraído.

Se conocía lo suficiente, como para saber que era de esas pocas personas observadoras, que podían sacar provecho de la situación con solo analizarla un poco, además de una velocidad de reacción envidiable. No por nada era quien sacaba a Dan y Julie de cuanto problema se metían, quien lograba encontrar fallos en los procedimientos y planes de Marucho para que los corrigiera, el encargado de serenar a Runo para que no terminara sacándole un ojo a Dan y el único que, en teoría, podía ver más allá de las sonrisas de Alice y deducir que algo pasaba con ella.

Una expresión de melancolía se apoderó de su rostro cuando pensó en ellos. Preguntándose como estarían… en especial Alice y Dan después de lo que había hecho. Nuevamente, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Runo, a recordar su mirada de vergüenza, con los ojos llorosos.

Ya no tenía ningún derecho en preocuparse. El ya no era el mismo Shun de hace un año. Lo había dejado enterrado con el recuerdo de su madre, pero…

La pregunta seguía ahí… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?

¿Tan distraído se había vuelto? Porque si fuera el caso también hubiera bajado calificaciones y no fue el caso.

El golpe del carrito impactando con otro lo desvió de esas pensamientos. Y justo cuando iba a ver a la otra persona con la más fiera de sus miradas, fue la voz de esta la que lo alcanzó primero.

—¿Shun?

El oír su nombre, pronunciado por una voz diferente a la usual (su abuelo, o en su reciente caso Maron), no hizo otra cosa que provocarle dar un brinco en su lugar. Raro. Muy raro en él. Demasiado a decir verdad. A él no lo tomaban por sorpresa. Sin más se giró a ver a esa persona y se sorprendió de ver a Julie… con el pelo corto.

¿A qué hora se lo había cortado? ¿Así lo tenía cuando la vio el otro día? No… ¿verdad?

—Hola —saludó ella, en un tono aún más bajo de lo que recordaba, ¿con miedo quizá? Y levantando un poco la mano a la altura de su hombro. El regresó su atención a la situación.

¿En serio lo estaba saludando?

—Hola —contestó, también bajito.

Y la verdad, no espero ver como la usual sonrisa de Julie regresaba a su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? —se elevó en un tono más.

¿Qué cómo estaba? Confundido, muy confundido, preguntándose por primera vez después de mucho tiempo que era lo que fue de ella y los demás.

—Bien.

—Me alegro, bueno, nos vemos, mi madre espera que regrese con unas verduras.

Y ondeando su mano se fue, tan rápido como había llegado. La siguió con la mirada, y sus ojos por segunda vez se posaron en su pelo corto.

Antes de que avanzara más estiró la mano para tomarla por el antebrazo. Pero no, no fue suficiente, ya no la alcanzó, y ella seguía caminando, ajena a sus movimientos.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se estaba yendo. En realidad no iba a dar la media vuelta, ¡no había percibido su intento de detenerla! La opresión se hacía más fuerte, sentía que se extendía por su cuerpo, a su estómago, a su garganta…

Entonces dio un paso más.

Volvió a estirar su mano para tomarla por el brazo.

—¡Julie!

Su amiga se giró asustada, al igual que otras personas que habían pasado por ahí. No era para menos. Se había oído un poco más desesperado y fuerte de lo que deseó.

—¿Sucede algo? —le cuestionó asustada. Obviamente. Hace poco más de un año que él no le hablaba y ahora casi le grita para llamar su atención. Algo no andaba funcionado correctamente.

Como su sentido del habla. Porque por lo pronto no podía armar una oración coherente.

—Yo… ¿Cuándo… —¿Ven? Aunque, pensándolo bien, la pregunta del pelo era un poco estúpida…— ¿Qué pasa con Runo? —soltó de sopetón, sin pensarlo mucho. Por lo que, si hubiera podido, se hubiera abofeteado ahí mismo. Eso era algo que debía preguntarle a Runo, ¡no a Julie! Aunque fuese su mejor amiga y probablemente la más enterada. Pero aparte de eso ¿A el que le importaba?

Y aunque se estaba peleando con si mismo por ser tan… entrometido-a falta de una mejor palabra-, pudo ver como Runo cambió de una expresión de sorpresa a una de tristeza.

—¿No lo sabes? —dijo incrédula, y con fastidio. La tristeza presente.

—¿Tendría que?

—Toda la escuela lo sabe.

Intentó decir algo, en serio que sí. Sólo que, aquella parte de él que lo tachaba de entrometido, le aconsejó que lo mejor sería no contarle a Julie de la aparente falta de memoria. Ella suspiró, y él pudo deducir que no le hacía ninguna gracia lo que estaba por decir.

—Tú sabes que a Runo le gustaba… bueno no. Esta enamoradísima de Dan ¿no?

—Si —se limitó a decir. Había descubierto que no le era tan complicado pronunciar palabras cortas como oraciones completas…

Ok, oficialmente añadía otro problema a su lista: el habla. Y se hiso el favor de agregar la nota personal de: "con personas que no sean mi abuelo, la chica del circo y recientemente Maron".

—Bueno… resulta que Dan es novio de Alice desde hace cinco meses.

…

—¡QUE!

* * *

><p>Gracias, muchísimas gracias a: Sayuri Yamada y Summerlilies ¡Sus reviews siempre me hacen el día!<p>

Como les dije, ya vamos por la mitad. Calculandole talvez unos 6 capítulos más para el final de esta historia... La verdad no estoy muy segura, aun no sé como amarraré todo para el final XD.

En fin, espero el review de mis lectores. Pues es mi único sueldo :)

¡Los amo mucho!

PD: Cualquier error hagánmelo saber  
>PD2: Trabajo en estos momentos en el siguiente capítulo :D<p> 


	12. El Enigma de la Decisión

Disclaimer: Bakugan es propiedad de su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s). Yo sólo soy una ociosa que no gana ni un centavo con esto, más que satisfacer y expresar sus propias dudas existenciales así como entretener a mis lectores :D

* * *

><p>Ok, repasemos:<p>

Falta de memoria y atención. Había huido de una función de circo –y en el proceso decepcionó a la que lo invitó-. No hablaba bien… y su ex-mejor amigo era novio de la chica por la que una vez llegó a sentir más que una amistad.

Si todo estaba abarcado. Bueno faltaba otro.

Que en esos momentos mientras esperaba a Julie, en el parque que estaba por su casa, sentía una opresión en su pecho, parecido a una espinita clavada, más no dañina, soló era una molestia. Cualquiera le diría que se checara, pero en esos momentos tenía que hablar largo y entendido con Julie respecto a lo que pasaba, así que eso podría esperar.

Y en su mente seguían dando vueltas las palabras dichas por su… por Julie.

—_Bueno… resulta que Dan es novio de Alice desde hace cincos meses._

—_¡QUE!_

_La expresión de incredulidad en la morena se acentuó. _

—_Shun, es la noticia que más revuelo a causado en la escuela desde lo de… desde tu pleito con Dan hace unos meses ¿No lo sabías?_

—_No —se apresuró a asegurar. Pero al parecer la chica no le creyó—. Es cierto Julie. No lo sabía…_

_Su mirada fue indescriptible para él. No sabía si era sospecha, preocupación, o enfado._

—_De hecho, hay muchas que no sé —agregó—. Y esta falta de información me está empezando a molestar, si pudieras…_

—_Tengo prisa —interrumpió la otra con aprensión. Y por primera vez después de tantos meses, Shun logró hacer una forzada y débil mueca de desilusión. Hasta el mismo se sorprendió porque no la pudo contener. Pero en serio esperaba que Julie pudiera explicarle mejor las cosas. Runo no podía estar así sólo por eso._

—_Pero veámonos en el parque que esta por tu casa —las palabras de Julie aligeraron su expresión, ahora lucía sereno._

—_Esta bien, sirve que dejo esto en mi casa —explicó señalando su carrito con alimentos y otras cosas._

Y así habían quedado.

Fue momentos después de ese encuentro que comenzó la molestia. Pero tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas. Hasta ahora había pasado muchas posibilidades bajo las cuales Dan se pudo haber enamorado de Alice. Y no, no era por celos. Era porque el mismo se había dado cuenta del interés mutuo entre su amigo y Runo. Inclusive llegó a creer que los golpes eran sus abrazos y besos, porque ambos eran muy tercos como para poder confesarse.

Así es, todo eso había captado de ellos dos. Aunque no era tan difícil, no se molestaba en ocultarlo… y llegando a esa idea la incógnita seguía siendo la misma

¿Qué pasó?

¿Cómo demonios se dieron las cosas?

Para Shun, quien podía sacar todo en base a observación y lógica, hallar las respuestas por su cuenta resultaba complicado. Ahora, había otra cosa: ¿desde cuándo tanta importancia? Porque aunque ahora estuviera a un pasó de saciar sus dudas, peleaba consigo mismo, debatiéndose en porque su repentino interés en aquel grupo de chicos que llegó a nombrar amigos y deliberadamente abandonó.

¿En serio se preocupaba por ellos?

Ante esa pregunta, se empezó a arrepentir de haberse citado con Julie. El no era quien para preocuparse, ni mucho menos para preguntarle a Julie sobre los problemas amorosos de sus amigos. No después de haberlos menospreciado como lo hizo. Aunque fuera con la intención de que estuvieran bien, para que pudieran seguir… y el también.

Ya no podía…

Ya no tenía derecho…

—¡Shun!

Se giro a su derecha para ver a la chica acercarse.

—Mi mamá se tardó un poco más de lo esperado. Lo siento —se disculpó guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta. Se sintió aliviado. Julie no había cambiado después de todo.

—No importa… —dijo restándole importancia, para después señalarle el lugar a lado de su banca para que se sentará cosa que hizo al instante.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Shun permanecía de brazos cruzados mientras que Julie hacia ademanes con sus manos, y abría seguidamente su boca, pero no decía nada.

"¿Por qué no habla de una vez?" se encontró preguntándose mentalmente. La chica a su lado era por demás platicadora, le sorprendía que no fuera capaz de hacerlo en esos momentos. Porque la última vez…

Se quiso a bofetear ahí mismo. La última vez fue hace un año. Suspiró en resginación.

—Julie…

—¿Dime?

—Mejor déjalo así —empezó—. Es obvio que no es de mi incumbencia…

—No es así.

La miró con curiosidad, ella le sonrió como sólo ella sabía.

Y sintió un piquete en su pecho, en el mismo lugar de la molestia.

—Cuando te vi hace unos días, en salón… me di cuenta de que en serio querías saber que pasaba con Runo. Que por alguna razón perdieras el don de la palabra es otra cosa.

—Me di cuenta de que no era mi asunto. Ya no era amigo suyo.

—Si eso fuera cierto, no tendrías interés en ello todavía. Digo, no eres alguien que se meta en asuntos ajenos por el chisme.

Sintió de nueva cuenta el piquete, pero un poco más fuerte. No, no gritó. Su mente estaba atascada en lo dicho por Julie. Ambos se miraron. El anonadado y ella con simpatía.

—No sabemos cómo fue —empezó, él por su parte dirigió su mirada al frente—. Marucho, cree que es porque ya no te juntabas con nosotros. Tanto Dan como Alice resultaron siendo los más afectados por eso, y digamos que después del incidente con ella, pues… se acercaron más.

—¿Y Runo? —decidió no tocar el tema de Alice, pues aún era fecha que le molestaba haber hecho eso. Y como Julie tampoco quería mencionarlo, pues mejor así.

—Ella sabía que las cosas cambiaban. Ya no peleaban tanto, a Dan le empezó a molestar los intentos de Runo por animarlo, y como dije, fue con Alice con quien logro entenderse. Por lo que pasó más tiempo con ella, supongo que para no desquitar su frustración con Runo. Hubo veces en que le grito de manera muy fea —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Y hasta hace un mes nos enteramos todos de que llevaban cinco meses.

—¿Tanto le afecto?

—¿Nunca te has enamorado? —apenas iba a abrir la boca y ella volvió a hablar—. Y no, no cuenta que te gustara Alice en la secundaria —se limitó a rodar los ojos, era de suponerse que si alguien se había enterado de eso, era ni más ni menos que Julie. Tenía un talento para eso—. Cuando una chica se enamora, pero en serio, olvida todo lo demás. Aunque suene tonto, para ella el hecho de tener la atención de ese chico especial se llega a volver la razón de su día a día. Para Runo, Dan era especial. Y aunque sabía que las cosas cambiaban, que existía la posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre Alice y Dan. La esperanza es lo último que muere, por lo que cuando muere…

—No queda nada —terminó.

Un deje de culpabilidad lo invadió. Se había ido de la vida de sus amigos para que estos no pasaran por ningún malestar y ahora Runo lloraba porque una de sus decisiones la había afectado indirectamente.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—De nada, cuando quieras.

A ninguno le incómodo el silencio que siguió. Y Shun podía sentir esa opresión más fuerte que hace unos momentos. Pero no se fue. Por primera vez después de tantos meses no rehuyó a la compañía de uno de sus amigos.

Dándose cuenta de que le agradaba… y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se pudo haber equivocado.

* * *

><p>Gracias, MUCHAS gracias a Sayuri Yamada y Summerlilies :3 me alegra ver sus reviews *3*<p>

Cómo se daran cuenta, ya se sabe un poco de la situación, y creo que, poco a poco, nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia. Juro que no estoy presionada ni apurada, es sólo que es una historia corta :D aunque no me crean. Aunque aún debo encontrar el como revelar todo lo que esconde Fabia y el Circo de la Mariposa :3 Creo que lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo o en dos más. No lo sé, no lo sé.

En fins, me despido no sin antes recordarles que su reviewes mi único sueldo. Además de agradecerles porque esto ya alcanzó mas de 1000 hits y eso para mí es bastante X3.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

PD1: Hacer un cómic resulta más complicado de lo que parece D:


	13. El Enigma de la Mariposa Parte I

Disclaimer: Bakugan para fortuna de muchos menores de edad no me pertence, a estas alturas ya deberían saber que si fuera mía sería para mayores de 18 años ;D. Así que es propiedad de sus legítimos dueños.

* * *

><p>Una vez que supo que pasaba con sus amigos, para Shun todo tendría que estar normal y en paz, el problema era que simplemente no podía. Sí, había saciado su curiosidad, ya sabía porque Runo lloraba, y que, de alguna manera, él había contribuido a ello. Pero, lo que no entendía aún era, por qué no se había dado cuenta de ello. Y dicha cuestión lo llevaba a otra que por enésima vez se encontraba analizando:<p>

¿A el que le importaba?

En esos momentos se encontraba acostado en su cama, la cual ni se molestó en tender esa mañana. Los rayos del sol poniente entraban por su ventana e iluminaban la pared contraria a esta. Estaba a punto de anochecer.

Suspiró cansado de darle vueltas al asunto y no encontrar una respuesta. Se estaba hartando, de siempre toparse con esa muro de concreto de 3 metros de grosor, el cual por alguna extraña razón jamás podía tumbar.

"_¿Por qué me preocupo?"_

Era tan inusual de él dudar de sus decisiones. Y ya no sólo dudar, sino resolverlas. Definitivamente algo _malo_ estaba pasando con él. Porque hasta hace unos días el seguía sin problemas su plan, no se preocupaba por nada ni nadie, obviamente no tenía esos problemas aparentes de memoria, y mucho menos esos extraños dolores y problemas de respiración que le aquejaban.

Su vida _era_ **perfecta**.

Y ahora parecía una paradoja muy mal elaborada.

Su vista volvió a parar en la pared donde chocaba la luz del sol. Por qué, no lo sabía, fue casi involuntario. Tal vez para entretenerse con algo simple… como esa graciosa y pequeña sombra que revoloteaba.

Se incorporó de inmediato y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Curioso, se acercó al borde de la cama para después levantarse e ir a la pared donde se veía la sombra. Se seguía moviendo, y al fin la pudo reconocer. Era una mariposa.

Se acercó a la ventana, y aunque tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para que la luz no lo dañara, logró verla: una pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba frente a su cuarto. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al borde. La poca brisa que soplaba lo refresco, y la luz cada vez se hacía menos intensa pues se acercaba el anochecer, pero la mariposa seguía ahí, revoloteando frente a él. Era de color verde, y no sabía si era por efecto del sol, pero brillaba intensamente, como si emanara luz propia…

—Cómo si fuera una joya…

Y lo recordó. Imágenes, momentos y situaciones de hace un año, cuando murió su madre. Más precisamente el día del entierro. Aquello que creyó un simple espejismo producto de su imaginación y el mal clima: una mariposa idéntica a la que en esos momentos revoloteaba frente a él… No, no era idéntica ¡Era la misma mariposa! Aun y si la creyó un producto de su imaginación, podía recordar cada ínfimo detalle de ella, por lo que no había duda.

La noche se abría paso, se iban extinguiendo los rayos de luz y él no podía apartar los ojos de cada movimiento de la bella mariposa, se encontraba hipnotizado por ella. Y cuando la ausencia del sol fue total, su brillo aumentó. Una luz verde seguía bailando delante de él.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y no sabía explicar el porqué. Cosa que por primera vez no le molesto, sólo le interesaba esa agradable sensación que empezaba a sentir.

Fue entonces que la mariposa se empezó a ir. Al notarlo se precipitó sobre la venta, apoyando sus manos en el marco de la misma, para poder sacar la cabeza. La mariposa siguió su vuelo hasta la entrada de su casa. Ni si quiera pensó en lo que pasaba cuando ya estaba saliendo de su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras casi de dos en dos.

Si su abuelo le habló o no, ni se enteró. Cuando llegó a la entrada de su casa se tranquilizó al ver al brillante insecto ahí, más se siguió moviendo, en dirección a la calle. Él corrió detrás de ella, ignorando por completo cualquier lógica. Lo único que _quería_ hacer era seguirla, y nada lo distraería de ello.

Después de unas cuadras, la mariposa lo guió hasta el parque, ese lugar que le traía tanta tranquilidad, y donde había estado hablando con Julie esa misma mañana. Y extrañamente, la mariposa se posó en la misma banca donde él y su amiga se habían sentado.

Aun extrañado, se acercó a la banca en una velocidad menor a la que venía corriendo. La criatura seguía posada en ella, con ambas alas abiertas, luciéndolas; dando gala de su ya conocido y bello brillo. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, sintió la impetuosa necesidad de tocarla, así que estiró su mano, con suma cautela y hasta temor. No quería que se fuera, espantarla o lastimarla. Era consciente de su fragilidad, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le alertaba el doble, gritándole que el simple contacto con su mano la quebraría como si fuese del más fino cristal existente. Sólo que la necesidad de saberla real y tocarla era más fuerte.

A tan solo unos milímetros de tocar la mariposa, esta voló de su lugar, y el retiro su mano como si algo le hubiera quemado. El insecto pasó a su lado y él la siguió con la mirada, teniéndose que girar para seguir su trayectoria.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a donde iba.

Con suma gracia, la mariposa revoloteo un poco más, hasta llegar y posarse en la gentil mano que se ofreció a darle descanso. Sus alas subieron y bajaron cuando ya había hecho contacto con aquella blanca piel.

—Las mariposas son animales frágiles y delicados… —empezó la persona, viendo con cariño al diminuto ser que tenía en la mano.

En la mente de Shun volvieron a repetirse las imágenes, e inclusive los sonidos de aquel día en que enterró a su madre. La lluvia que caía, la tierra que golpeaba contra el ataúd. La presencia solemne de su abuelo… todo...

—…necesitarían de una fuerza sobre-humana para sobrevivir… _—_recitó, anonadado.

—…a la tempestad que representaría para ellas la lluvia que caía —terminó sin si quiera voltearle a ver.

Shun no sabía cómo reaccionar. Esas palabras habían sido dichas en su mente, y en aquel entonces sólo estaban él y su abuelo. No había manera en que ella pudiera…

—¿¡Quién eres! —exigió saber subiendo la voz. Ya no iba a sospechar, preguntaría directamente y obtendría las respuestas que quería. Y la chica delante de él era una de las grandes incógnitas que aún tenía que resolver.

La joven de ojos verdes y pelo azulado lo miro de manera acusadora, aun con la mariposa en mano.

—No deberías hablarme así, después de todo tu saliste corriendo de una función de circo a la que amablemente te invité.

—¡CONTESTAME! —rugió molesto.

La joven lanzo un bufido, por la actitud de Shun, sin embargo, no lucía molesta, más bien parecía fastidiada.

—A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella sonrió victoriosa.

—Te lo pondré de esta manera: ¿Cómo me llamó?

El sintió la sangre hervir, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ella en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre y cuando abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas cositas –ni una buena-… sólo pudo salir una palabra:

—Fabia…

Se llevó las manos a la boca como cuando se es niño y te atrapan diciendo una palabrota. Esa palabra vino sólo a sus labios. Y él estaba cien por ciento seguro que hasta ese preciso momento desconocía ya no el nombre de la chica, pero EL nombre mismo.

¿Fabia? ¿En serio?

La miro para recibir alguna respuesta de ella, un asentimiento de cabeza o lo que fuera, y sólo recibió la misma sonrisa victoriosa que hace unos momentos tenía. Sin embargo, la mirada de ella volvió a la mariposa en su mano, Shun hizo lo mismo, sorprendiéndose de como con un movimiento de su mano, esta despareció.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que la pregunta había estado mal…

—**¿Qué eres?**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS <strong>por los reviewas a: Shizuru-HIME (linda, tus reviews en cada capi me hicieron muy feliz ;D), rico900 y a Sayuri Yamada.

¡Así es! Nos acercamos al final, creí que le daría más larga a este punto de la historia, pero no es conveniente. Así que ahí vamos a las explicaciones raras y saber todo, todo lo que hay detrás de "El Enigma de la Mariposa" :D

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi único sueldo! Además, su opinión es muy importante para mí *3*


	14. El Enigma de la Mariposa Parte II

Disclaimer: Y Bakugan sige sin pertenecerme :D

* * *

><p>"—¿Qué eres?"<p>

Si tenía que ser sincero, preguntó con temor. A pesar de que siempre supo ser valiente y enfrentar sus miedos con la cabeza en alto, en esos momentos la incertidumbre, las dudas y la ignorancia de la que pasaba lo orillaban a esos sentimientos que había creído ajenos a él.

—¿Qué soy? —Repitió ella, mientras movía su mano y la contemplaba— Creí que era Fabia —contesto con simpleza.

—Ya no le des vueltas al asunto —espetó molesto, en un cambio total de ánimo.

Sólo que ella seguía entretenida viendo su propia mano. Se sintió impotente ante su actitud. Lo último que necesitaba era que la única respuesta que pudiera obtener se le fuera negada.

—¡Escúchame muy bien! —exigió en tono autoritario, logrando el sobresalto y atención de la chica— Ya estoy harto de quedarme en blanco y no poder solucionar nada. Así que dime de una jodida vez cuál es tu pinche juego —ella lo miro perpleja, muy probablemente porque no se esperaba ese arranque de reclamos a los cuales ni él estaba acostumbrado—. Porque desde el momento en que te conocí, no has hecho nada más que joderme el poco rato en que podía estar tranquilo, cuando en ningún momento te di pie a que si quiera me hablaras. Así que te exijo, que me digas: ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Refiriéndose a la desaparición del mariposa— ¡¿y cómo mierdas pudiste enterarte de lo que pensé?

Fabia, parpadeó, sorprendida con su actitud.

—¿Perdón? —pregunto como si no entendiera de que iba.

Shun, endureció la mirada y avanzó hasta estar frente a la chica.

—Me estas hartando —dijo con los dientes apretados, sintiendo como la furia lo invadía cada vez más—. Contéstame, porque no eres el único dolor de cabeza que tengo.

—¿A sí? —cuestionó sin inmutarse por el estado de ánimo en el que él estaba— Si tienes otros "dolores de cabeza", como los llamas ¿Por qué darme importancia a mí? Ve y atiéndelos ¿o no puedes?

—Ya te dije: contéstame.

—Es eso, ¿verdad? —Siguió ella, ignorando olímpicamente sus demandas— Lo que deberías hacer es preguntarte a ti mismo ¿Por qué no puedes contra esos "dolores de cabeza"?

—Mira, esos son problemas míos en los que ni tú ni nadie tiene porque andarse metiendo. Contéstame —No, no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón. La tenía justo frente a él, necesitaba las respuestas. Una, tan sólo una… y después podría dedicarse a buscar la solución del resto de los extraños sucesos en su vida que vinieron a cambiar todo su plan por completo.

La chica delante de él lo veía con una mueca de incredulidad.

—¡Contéstate tú! –exclamó ella, impacientándose de repente— ¿Por qué no puedes solucionar tus problemas?...

Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero en lugar de eso entrelazo sus manos y miro a un lado, como si estuviera meditando algo. Cosa que él iba aprovechar para hablar pero apenas abrió la boca, Fabia puso la palma de su mano frente a él, dándole a entender que guardara silencio.

—Bien, veámoslo de otra manera —retomo un segundo después de aquello, al parecer había encontrado la solución a algo, que obviamente el desconocía—, entonces dime: si no tengo, nada, absolutamente nada que ver contigo, según tú ¿Por qué te importo tanto?

—¿Por qué? —La furia regresó a él muy pronto, su tono de voz más alto de lo normal— Mi vida era perfecta, absolutamente perfecta, hasta hace unos días que te apareciste para joder, y empecé a dudar de lo que estaba haciendo… —y se detuvo al verla sonreír ampliamente. Siendo ese momento en que al fin, sucesos y situaciones sin conexión aparente, tomaron un mismo camino.

Dicen que las cosas caen por su propio peso… la realidad de la situación de Shun una de ellas.

—Fuiste tú… —dijo en voz baja, mirándola con incredulidad—, todo esto empezó después de que te conocí. Mi falta de memoria y atención, mi indecisión… todo…

Empezó a acomodar cronológicamente cada uno de los sucesos hasta ese momento, dándose cuenta de que todo, en efecto comenzó a raíz del encuentro con esa chica, de ojos verdes y ropa estrafalaria. No había otra explicación, no podía. Ella era la causante de todo, de otra forma su plan no se hubiera venido abajo hasta ese momento; hubiera fallado antes. Su único error había sido conocerla. La pregunta ahora era:

—¿Por qué? —dijo en voz queda.

—_Porque por más que lo niegues, yo existo —_la sonrisa en su cara imborrable.

Y de todo lo que le había dicho hasta ese momento esa era la más extraña de todas. Fabia lo miró por un rato más hasta que dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Shun no supo que hacer, ¿detenerla y dejar todo por la paz? ¿O seguirla y seguir con esa interminable discusión?

—Decidir es cosa tuya —escuchó que hablo, sin siquiera detenerse, contestando por segunda ocasión a las dudas en su mente—. Quedarte o seguirme, el silencio o las respuestas…

Bajo otras circunstancias, él la hubiera ignorado, tachado de loca y regresado a su casa… sin embargo, a esas alturas ya no podía dar marcha atrás, no desde el momento en que siguió a la mariposa. Así que tomo su decisión, como lo hizo hace un año, y la siguió a ella. La única que podría darle las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

**+.+.+.+.+**

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Shun claramente ofendido por haber llegado a aquel lugar.

Delante de él se encontraba una reja negra de doble puerta. Del otro lado podía ver extensiones de jardines, con árboles acomodados en serie, lapidas con cruces, otras con estatuas y la mayoría con un adorno floral.

Fabia lo había llevado al cementerio.

—Querías respuestas, venimos por ellas —explico Fabia, mientras se acercaba a la reja negra, tomo dos barras del metal oscuro y la sacudió un poco—. Creo que puedes brincarla sin problema.

Shun la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca… -lo cual era algo irónico viendo que el mismo estaba inmiscuido en todo aquello- pero ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que él se dignara a moverse.

Suspiró, dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta estar frente a la cerca, se tomó de dos de las barras, y apoyo sus pies en las mismas para así, subir y después brincar la cerca.

—Espero que lo valga —dijo girándose, esperando ver a Fabia del otro lado, pero ya no estaba.

—Lo hará —lo oyó decir a su izquierda, se volteó, sorprendida de verla ahí, de pie. Y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, se abstuvo de ello. A esas alturas, nada que ella hiciera debería sorprenderle tanto—. Además, si venimos aquí fue por culpa tuya.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, adentrándose en el abandonado lugar.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Ella suspiró cansada y después dijo:

—Ya lo entenderás todo. Sólo espera ¿Desde cuando eres tan impaciente?

—Desde que la situación se volvió más surrealista de lo que podía soportar.

Ella rio levemente, pero siguieron en silencio, y como única fuente de luz la de la luna que en aquel momento era llena. Y por el camino que estaban tomando, no le estaba dando un buen presentimiento a Shun. Unos minutos más y confirmó sus horribles sospechas. Fabia lo había guiado hasta el lugar donde yacía enterrada la persona que más amo en todo el mundo.

La tumba de su madre.

—¿Quieres una solución? Vayamos a la raíz del problema.

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS A Shizuru-Hime, Sayuri Yamada y summerlilies! Ame sus reviews chicas en serio. Cada vez nos acercamos a la verdad y el final de esta historia *3*<p>

Cómo veran, Shun ya sabe que si hay una conexión entre lo que le pasa y a la aparición de Fabia. En el siguiente, si mal no estoy, ya sabrán todo... o casi todo ;D

No puedo creer que ya vaya a terminar este fic la verdad XD. Pensé que me tardaría más, pero creo que mi amigo y su "proyecto" fueron un gran estimulante. También espero que les guste como van agarrando forma las cosas. Aunque hay aspectos muy repetitivos, lo consideré necesario porque la verdad se los dí muy revueltos, entonces para este punto tenían que "unirse" y verse como un todo :D

En fin, nos vemos, y a todos los que leen: Sus reviews me hacen feliz ;)


	15. El Enigma de la Mariposa Parte III

Disclaimer: Bakugan sigue siendo propiedad de sus respectivos dueños :D

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tenía sin pararse en ese lugar?<p>

Un año.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Shun no había vuelto al cementerio ni para ver la lápida que ahora se asomaba sobre el lugar donde fue enterrada. Era de granita blanco, y en ella, estaba inscrito el nombre de su madre así como la fecha en que vivió y murió; eso le provocó cierto vacío. Su madre había muerto muy joven, víctima de una enfermada de la que, a su parecer, no era merecedora. El vacío aumento en él, cuando recuerdos de sus momentos en el hospital asaltaron su mente… Su madre convaleciente, los doctores explicándole la situación y descubrir que ella jamás le dijo nada. Ella prefirió soportar su enfermedad con su anciano abuelo, para no darle problemas a él, lo cual no le pareció en lo absoluto, se lo hizo saber obviamente, pero ella sólo le sonrió. Y el no tuvo el valor para seguir reclamando. No cuando veía como la vida de su madre se apagaba poco a poco y el no podía hacer nada. Fue la primera vez que se sintió un completo inútil… por que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría cambiar ese fatídico final.

—¿Shun?

Se volteó hacia Fabia, agradeciendo internamente que lo alejara de la melancolía y esos recuerdos que ya había dejado atrás, para traerlo al presente y a sus problemas actuales.

—¿Por qué me trajiste acá? Y más importante… ¿cómo lo supiste?

Fabia suspiró por enésima vez.

—Eres muy listo, pero muy lento —dijo con desilusión—, me sorprende que a estas alturas aun no puedas descubrirlo.

—¿Descubrir qué? —preguntó harto.

—Tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta, lo siento —dijo, y por su expresión, en verdad lo sentía.

—Sólo me confundes más —atinó a decir mientras regresaba su vista a la lápida de su madre.

—¿A sí?

Ya no quiso contestar, hablar con ella lo único que haría sería estresarlo una vez más, y ya había perdido el control lo suficiente como para no quererlo hacer una vez más. Ahora entendía a un poco por lo que debió haber pasado Alicia cuando conoció al gato Cheshire. Con tantas dudas, y un gato inútil que sólo le daba respuestas aun más confusas…

Se giro tan rápido a ver a Fabia que casi sintió que se lastimaba si no era más cuidadoso. Ella en cambio estaba cruzada de brazos y viéndolo con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que había aprendido a ignorar.

—¿Ya, "Alicia"? —le dijo en broma, y el no presto atención al hecho de que ella sabía que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿No puedes decírmelo? —Ella negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro— Pero, me has estado dando pistas, ¿verdad?

—Se llama intuición.

—¿Otra pista? —preguntó inquisitivamente. Una vez más, ella sólo volvió a sonreír— Esta bien, si así quieres jugar…

—Las respuestas las has tenido delante de ti todo este tiempo.

No volvió a contestar, porque empezó a hacer memoria de todo lo que había pasado desde que la conoció, y los sucesos después de aquello. Así que, si ahora sabía que todo se conectaba ¿Una sóla respuesta le daría todas las demás?

—Así es.

¿Pero por dónde empezar?

Oyó que se aclaró la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo… pero no fue así. Lo ignoró, tenía que saber desde donde tenía que ver todo esto si quería hallar una respuesta satisfactoria. Porque ella tenía razón –aunque no le gustase admitirlo-, el era lo suficientemente listo para descubrirlo.

Fabia volvió a aclararse la voz y él se dignó a prestarle la atención que ella reclamaba. Para su sorpresa se había ido. Nuevamente la escucho, atrás de él, así que guiándose por el sonido la ubicó sentada en el suelo, a un lado de la lápida de su madre, de piernas cruzadas.

Su mente logró hacer la otra conexión que necesitaba y lo recordó.

"_¿Quieres una solución? Vayamos a la raíz del problema."_

Su madre.

Posó la vista volvió en la lápida, y después pasó a Fabia que lo miraba expectante, re-estrucurando sus ideas en el proceso. El origen no era su madre, era esa lápida y lo que representaba: la muerte de su madre y todo lo que sucedió después. Sólo tenía que acomodar las cosas, lo sabía, lo siguiente era sólo una sucesión de acciones de causa y efecto, siendo la primera…

—La mariposa…

Fabia se levantó de su lugar en el acto, acercándose a Shun y tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Lo sabes cierto?

El no contesto porque seguía pensando al respecto. Había jurado que fue producto de su imaginación, porque la última vez que la vio fue ahí mismo, hasta hace unos momentos. Era importante por algo, pero no sabía el porque, y también estaba el hecho de que Fabia como si nada la había hecho desaparecer.

"Las mariposas son animales frágiles y delicados…"

—¿Eres… tú? — dudó ante su pregunta. Pero no había otra explicación, para empezar sus ojos eran verdes, y sus ropas también. Además, sabía donde estaba su mamá. Y en esos momentos había optado por dejar la lógica de lado. Si el era "Alicia" y Fabia el gato de Cheshire, entonces lógica, era lo último que iba a necesitar.

—¡No pienses en nada más! —le aclaró Fabian sin separarse de él— Ya has resuelto la más difícil- Quédate con las dudas que te quedan y las respuestas que puedes obtener. Al final todo será más claro.

Eso fue un sí.

¡Fabia era esa Mariposa! Y antes de preguntarse el cómo siguió el consejo de Fabia, concentrando su hilo de pensamientos en lo que en ese momento le ocupaba. Aún tenía que saber cómo se relacionaba con sus amigos, y sus cambios de ánimo así como falta de memoria.

—Tienes que recordarlo todo —le aclaró Fabia, y aunque él estuviera sumergido en sus pensamientos podía escucharla con claridad—. Shun, aunque no lo parezca, tú lo sabes. Todo, absolutamente todo. Ya reconociste mi existencia, lo demás sólo es cuestión de que lo aceptes y dejes de negar todo lo que sientes.

Aceptar lo que sentía… todo, absolutamente todo…

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, más fuerte de lo normal. Se llevó la mano a donde sintió que era el origen. Empezó a hiperventilar, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado y el dolor se volvía más insoportable.

—¡Fabia! —rugió entre dientes, aferrándose con su mano libre al hombro de la chica, mientras se contraía de dolor.

—¡Sé que duele Shun! ¡Yo sé que sí, pero es necesario! —le decía mientras lo sostenía para que no cayera por completo. Escuchaba la desesperación en sus palabras… ¿y acaso estaba llorando?

Volvió a gritar, sintiendo como su garganta se desgarraba. Mando al demonio su orgullo y se apoyo por completo en Fabia.

—¿Qué sucede? —exclamó como pudo. El dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, carcomiéndolo.

—¡Podrás contra esto! ¿Me escuchas? Eres muy fuerte, siempre lo has sido.

—Fabia, es… es horrible… —logró decir, a un presa del sufrimiento—. Quiero que se detenga.

Nada de lo que había pasado hasta ese momento era comparable con ese sufrimiento. Nada. Inclusive la parecía inhumano, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera hiper-sensibilizado de repente, y su sentido de percepción del dolor fuera el único activo. Apenas y podía escucharse así mismo hablar, todo lucía difuso y no podía sentir nada más.

—Yo lo sé, Shun —el llantó de Fabia lo distrajo un poco—, pero al final, te juro que al final, todo valdrá la pena.

La miró con fiereza, ante lo que dijo.

—No… —su voz había sonado rasposa—, al final es lo mismo. Para todo, ¿de qué me sirve…? —se detuvo porque sintió una punzada contra su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido apuñalado.

Dejo caer su peso en Fabia, y percibió como ella lo rodeaba por completo con sus delgados brazos, y junto a ella, lo hacía sentarse en el suelo. Ella de rodillas, lo acomodo para que quedara acunado en sus brazos.

—No te rindas —susurró ella.

El poso su vista en la tumba de su madre, apenas y lograba distinguir las formas con claridad. Pero sabía que estaba ahí. Estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzarla, con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—…de que me sirve sufrir todo esto… si al final moriré como ella.

El dolor fue disminuyendo, al tiempo que la fuerza en él.

—Shun, no puedo mentirte y decirte que no morirás —las lágrimas de Fabia caían en su cabeza, sobre su cabello negro—. Eso es inevitable.

Poco a poco, languidecía, perdiendo toda resistencia en su cuerpo, su brazo cayó por completo.

—Pero al final, cuando llegues a ese momento en tu vida, y tengas que ver atrás. No querrás darte cuenta de que el momento en que realidad moriste fue junto a tu madre.

Los parpados le pesaban… Inclusive estar consciente resultaba cansado.

—¿No? —logró decir.

—No Shun ¿Y sabes porque lo sé? ¿Sabes porque sé que tu eres más fuerte que esto?

Ya no quizo contestar, al fin iba descansar. El dolor que tanto quería evitar ya no sería un problema.

Su cuerpo fue levantado un poco, sintió el aliento de Fabia a un lado de su oreja.

—Porque existo. Y existir, es motivo suficiente para ti.

Los ojos se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo se tenso, y revitalizo. Y esta vez una punzada perforó el centro de su pecho. El gritó que profirió sería uno que jamás olvidaría por el resto de sus días. Porque no había sido un grito de dolor…

Sus manos volvieron a su pecho, y Fabia lo acercó más hacia sí, abrazándolo de manera protectora. Respiraba pausadamente, sus manos donde mismo, temblando de pies a caeza.

Pero ya no había dolor.

Los pocos sonidos de la noche regresaron a su volumen normal, podía sentir el fuerte abrazo de Fabia, como si estuviera acobijándolo del mundo entero. Y como pudo, movió su cabeza, buscando a Fabia con la mirada, topándose directamente con esos ojos verdes que veía con absoluta claridad, pareciendo que brillaban por cuenta propia.

Entonces lo supo, todo. Absolutamente todo. Esa red de enigmas que se venía desenvolviendo desde hace unos días… no, desde el día del entierro de su mamá, al fin tenía una solución y sentido lógico.

Pero quería su respuesta. Ya la tenía, y aun así quería que se lo confirmara.

—¿Quién eres? –y su voz recuperó su tono usual, y hasta diferente. Porque ya no había duda en ella.

La chica le sonrió con ternura y comprensión.

—Puedo ser todo lo que quieras y lo que no quieras —empezó a decir—, lo que más temes o lo que más anhelas, lo que has recordado o lo que has olvidado, lo que más amas y lo que más odias… pero existo, hasta el final de tus días, a tu lado toda la vida, me veas o no me veas, yo soy…

—Yo —susurró él. Y todas las lágrimas que en todo ese tiempo había contenido habían empezado a surcar sus mejillas—. Lo siento tanto…

—Sí, Shun —Fabia siguió sonriendo—. Al fin lo sientes.

* * *

><p>¡Grtió como fangirl porque un capítulo más, <em>an it's over! -A menos que vea necesario agregar un epílogo, pero lo dudo-.<br>_

¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A: Shizuru-Hime, Sayuri Yamada y el/la nuev lector(a): Mistrene.3

También agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de seguir fielmente hasta el final de esta historia que "amo-doro" con todo mi corazón. Porque, a pesar de que Bakugan no es de mis series predilectas (), esta historia que desarrollé gracias a la inspiración que me otorgaron sus personajes, es de mis favoritas (la otra es Reyes y Vasallos) y significa mucho para mí, que alguién más la encuentre buena.

Y va otro gracias para quienes, creyendo que esta historia era ShunxFabia, siguieron leyendo cuando se dieron cuenta de que no lo sería (así es, si no lo había notado hasta este capítulo, la historia esta LEJOS de ser un ShunxFabia).

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, aunque haya resultado un fanfiction diferente a lo usual en esta sección (cofcofcofCEROROMANCEcofcofcof), sin embargo, si quieren sabe más sobre que pensé a la hora de elaborar este fic, en el siguiente cap les incluiré un link a mis "palabras finales" sobre lo que fue "El Enigma de la Mariposa" para mí, y todo aquello que YO veo detrás de este fanfiction :D

Ya por último, no me queda más que decirles: ¡Su review es mi único sueldo! *3*


	16. La Mariposa

Disclaimer: Bakugan no es mío, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, o dueño :)

* * *

><p><strong>Fase 3. Mariposa.<strong>

_**(Muchos) Días después.**_

_Jamás le contó a nadie sobre Fabia, o el aquel enigma que la envolvió y cómo lo descubrió. Sabía que no lo creerían. Además de que no era necesario. Porque lo único que debía importarle al resto del mundo, si es que llegaban a preguntar, es que había logrado enfrentarse a sus demonios internos, literalmente y había vencido._

_Claro que, tuvo que escuchar de labios ajenos a su propia esencia para poder entender la tontería que cometía…_

—_¿Ya te acuerdas? —le había preguntado Fabia, sólo que no hablo, mas ella sabía interpretar sus silencios— Te deshiciste de mí el día del entierro, aquí mismo, —sonaba melancólica—,y yo creí que no tardarías en darte cuenta de que me necesitabas. Pero no, después decidiste dejarme sola en medio de una tempestad de sentimientos que apenas y podías controlar. Me tuviste tanto miedo…._

No podía creer que siendo domingo, alguien se hubiera levantado lo suficientemente temprano como para irla a buscar a su casa. Hoy era su día de descanso, pues sus padres no abrían el restaurante done los ayudaba, por lo que se podía desvelar sin problema y si así lo quería dormir hasta las tres de la tarde. Así que esperaba que el pobre infeliz que fue a buscarla se atuviera a las consecuencias. Y aunque la estuviera esperando en la sala de su casa, no le importaría en lo absoluto hacer un desastre con tal de recordarle que a ella no se le va a levantar los domingos a las once de la mañana.

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, entro al cuarto de la izquierda, que era la sala, y casi da un brincó del susto. Porque de cualquier persona que se pudo haber imaginado ahí, no espero que una de ellas fuera Shun.

—¿Estabas dormida? —preguntó observando la pijama rosa pastel de la chica.

—¿Shun? —ignoró por completo su pregunta, y el hecho de estar en pijama, porque hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él. En especial desde que la vio llorando. El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar aquello, pues resultaba algo vergonzoso para ella.

—Si, sé que es extraño —confesó él, desviando la mirada a otro lado que no era ella—, pero, bueno. Quería platicar contigo.

—¿De qué? —fue su turno de preguntar.

—De todo y de nada —expresó con simpleza, mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual—. Claro si así lo quieres.

Pero ella no se iba a creer eso.

—¿Es por lo de la otra vez verdad? —pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

—Bueno sí —contestó después de unos momentos en silencio—. Runo… tu… —la chica lo miro, esperando ver que iba a decir, pero se encontró con una escena poco usual. Shun moviendo sus manos en ademanes y abriendo la boca seguidamente pero sin emitir sonido alguno, buscando las palabras a usar. Eso le hizo sonreir— me preocupe por ti ¿está bien?

Esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa. Shun jamás fue alguien directo con sus sentimientos… si con lo que pensaba, no con lo que sentía. Pero más que eso, fue el hecho de que en sí, se preocupara por ella. Siempre creyó que el lazo especial de amistad estaba entre Dan, Alice y él. No era secreto para nadie que si se habían empezado a hablar era porque ser amigos en común de los otros dos. O bueno, eso creía ella, tal vez los últimos años de convivencia si fueron significativos para él.

—Cuando te vi llorar cerca de los baños… —Runo lo miró, y percibió cierta culpa en sus palabras—, la primera vez, No estaba en las mejores condiciones para poder decirte algo, o consolarte. Y la segunda, en el salón en serio quise, pero tampoco estaba de ánimos.

—¿Y ahora lo estás? —cuestionó en son de broma, para alivianar la posible seriedad que pudiera tomar el asunto.

—Algo —sonrió de medio lado—. Si bien, puedo estar aquí, sentado en tu casa, y decirte que pierdes el tiempo llorando —y antes de que ella pudiera alegar cualquier cosa él siguió—, no tienes idea de lo que me está costando, porque sé que es muy repentino de mi parte, pero si no hago nada ahora, no quiero arrepentirme después de no haber actuado.

—Entiendo… ¿pero a que viniste?

—Ya te dije: no pierdas el tiempo llorando. Si, Dan el amor de tu vida, ese "chico especial" es novio de Alice, de quien alguna vez estuve enamorado… sólo para que lo sepas. Pero el mundo no se acaba a ahí.

Runo, no le contesto, pues se había cruzado de brazos y bajado la mirada, sintiendo como toda la tristeza de los últimos días se acumulaba en el nudo de su garganta.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Dijo en voz queda, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Sé que las cosas no terminar ahí. Pero ahora lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, porque algo que pudo haber pasado no pasó, por culpa nuestra.

—Lo sé —Runo volvió a verlo, esta vez estaba serio—. Sé que lo único que necesitas es desahogarte —la miro—, y que lo único que yo quería decirte en aquel momento… es que cualquier cosa aquí estamos. Yo ya lo estoy…

Ni lo dejo terminar cuando ya lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, y llorando en su hombro.

—Lo siento —se lamentaba entre sollozos y sin soltarlo. Pero no le contesto, o correspondió—. Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Si quieres llorar hazlo —le soltó él. En un tono que jamás le había escuchado—. Sólo no cometas la estupidez de negarte a sentir más emociones aparte de esta.

_Cuando viste a Runo llorar por primera vez, __**ya**__**me habías perdido por un largo año… te distanciaste tanto de mí que no sabías como actuar con ella.**__ Quisiste convencerte de que seguías haciendo lo correcto, que tu decisión había sido lo mejor para ellos y para ti. __**Pero no pudiste porque muy en el fondo me querías devuelta**__, así que encontré mi camino a ti. Y después, al fin fuiste consciente de verla, sólo que fue demasiado pronto. Nos acabábamos de re-encontrar después de tanto tiempo y apenas podías con la sorpresa de verla así… imposible, resultaría saber la diferencia entre preocupación y malsana curiosidad. Así que te fuiste. Cuando te vi, me decepcioné un poco, por tu indiferencia a lo que te rodeaba. Pero cuando vi que en realidad pensabas en ella, aun y sin aceptar esa obvia preocupación, sonreí pues aún había esperanza. Después de todo, yo aún existía._

—¿Shun porque vine?

—Porque si Dan me ve a mí, me cierra la puerta… o si le doy chance: me golpea —le explicó Shun. Marucho suspiró resignado.

Cuando verificó en su celular que la llamada era de Runo, se soprendio de oir a Shun. Tenía tanto sin hablar con él… pero bueno, como siempre fue directo.

"Acompañame a casa de Dan"

Y por eso, estaba con él caminando por las calles en dirección a casa del castaño.

—¿No pudiste elegir otro día? Tal vez no esta, a lo mejor y sale con Alice —explicó el rubio. La verdad, aunque le alegraba ver que Shun ponía de su parte para volver a acercarse a todos una vez más, le asustaba la idea de que por malentendidos terminaran peleándose otra vez. Y digamos que el por su corta estatura, no sería suficiente para separarlos.

—No, Julie me confirmo que Dan pasa los domingos en casa con su familia, como hace desde que lo conocí… por cierto ¿A que horas se cortó el pelo Julie?

—Hace dos meses… —dijo con voz derrotada, no sabía ni a que venía la pregunta…

Aunque muy en el fondo no le importaba. Miro de reojo al moreno de ojos miel, su actitud era la misma de siempre, sin embargo, ahora, Marucho podía notar una determinación que hace mucho no veía en él. Era como si actitud a la vida hubiera cambiado. No sabía que pasó, pero lo agradecía. El al igual que todos los demás sufrió por la decisión que el tomo, aunque, a diferencia de los otros, también se dio cuenta que a Shun también le afecto. Pero no dijo nada, respetaría la decisión de Shun hasta el final. Porque si su amigo así lo quería, así sería. No importaba lo que dijera Dan –aunque ni lo sintiera en realidad-, el moreno jamás dejo de ser amigo suyo.

_Te tomo un poco de tiempo, pero al final accediste a recuperarme por completo. Aunque tenías dudas y miedo, pues no sabías como resultarían las cosas. Inclusive dudaste de lo real que era ¡y eso que era tú!… __**pero un sentimiento nuevo te ayudo a llegar a lo más profundo de ti**__, sentimiento que pocos logran conocer. No, Shun, no era la lógica o la curiosidad. Era algo que conocías pero no podías sentir en su totalidad. Tan puro y tan magnifico, que fuiste de los pocos afortunados en estar cerca de ello…_

_Después, los reviviste todos: las sensaciones, los sentimientos…. cada una de ellos, todos los que te eran posibles; mariposas de colores que con su mirada y su alma buscaban transmitirte y devolverte parte de aquello que habías abandonado, para que pudieras recibirme a mí plenamente… Inclusive aquellos sentimientos tan bellos de tus amigos estuvieron a mi lado, para salvaguardarme y llegar a ti. Pero me negaste una vez más, cuando creí que ya habías aceptado la verdad de las cosas. Tu miedo ante la otra cara de la moneda fue más fuerte que no pudiste enfrentarlo. Y saliste huyendo… decepcionándome a mí, pero sobre todo a ti mismo._

No entendió la mirada de su madre cuando le dijo que Marucho lo esperaba a fuera. Lucía preocupada. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a su pequeño amigo? Porque desde que empezó a salir con Alice, se había distancia un poco de él, Runo y Julie. Y en el tiempo que no hablaron pudieron haber sucedido tantas cosas…

Bajo las escaleras, atravesó la cocina y salió por la puerta al jardín, donde según su madre lo esperaría su rubio amigo… y para su sorpresa alguien más.

—¿Qué hace el aquí? —exclamó en tono demandante, frunciendo el ceño y nada contento con ver a Shun ahí. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

—Vine hablar contigo, Dan —dijo el chico con total calma, en una pose de seguridad, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

—¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! —espetó con rabia.

—Dan, no te hace ningún daño hablar con él.

—¡No, Marucho! —Apretó las manos, y sintió tensarse del coraje que sentía en esos momentos y se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo— Si Shun no quiso hablar con nosotros cuando podía, no será ahora. No es cuando el señor quiera —Se tragó como pudo el nudo en la garganta—. Era mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, y no tuvo la confianza de decirme algo de esa magnitud… a tu mamá le tuve un gran aprecio, todos nosotros por igual. Y tú, como si nada, como si fuéramos un extraño cualquiera… ¡no sólo nos lo ocultas, sino que te fuiste, nos dejaste sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar!

El moreno no decía nada, sólo escuchaba todo lo que su ex –mejor amigo tenía que decir. Su mirada era imperturbable, su pose la misma. Dan sabía mejor que nadie que preparaba su réplica, pero no lo dejaría…

—¿Creíste que simplemente te podías ir y hacer como si no pasará nada? ¿Tratarnos peor que un perro? ¡Pues no!

—Así es —logró decir entre los reclamos de Dan y la cara de estupefacción del castaño fue tal que hasta paro de hablar, se había quedado estático con la facilidad con la que Shun le había contestado, como si no le importaran nada…—. Eso creí. Estúpidamente creí que si yo dejaba el tema de mi madre atrás, ustedes lo harían… que saliendo yo de sus vidas ustedes no tendrían por qué preocuparse de ella ni de mí. Que todo volvería a la normalidad.

El castaño no lo resistió más, se estuvo conteniendo porque era obvio que el temor de su madre era aquella que estaba apunto de pasar. De tres zancados acortó la distancia entre él y Shun y sin miramientos le dio un tremendo golpe con el puño derecho.

—¿Tan poca cosa consideraste nuestra amistad? —siseó viéndolo con despreció. El otro tenía cara viendo hacia la izquierda, pues no la movió.

—¡NO IDIOTA! —regresó el golpe. Por la fuerza Dan tuvo que retroceder unos pasos— ¡No lo hice por eso!

—¡Entonces porque! —exclamó sin entender las intenciones de su amigo.

Lo notó tensarse ante la pregunta, como si hubiera sido algo indebido. Igual se relajó al instante, pero notó que había cambiado algo en su semblante.

—Tenía…. Yo… tenía, miedo —dijo lo último en voz muy baja.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡QUE TENÍA MIEDO!

Dan lo soltó al instante por esa declaración. No iba a negar que no lo creí, pues conocía a Shun y sabía que él era alguien que enfrentaba todo con la frente en alto, sin dudar o titubear. Claro, no por impulsividad, como él mismo haría, sino porque podía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Miró a Marucho, quien se había quedado muy al margen de la situación -tal vez a petición personal de Shun-, y lucía consternado por lo que fuera hacer a continuación.

—Tenía miedo mis propias emociones —respiro hondo—. En ese momento, sólo quería que todo fuera igual que antes, pero era imposible —su tono de voz fue más bajo—, y lo traté, pero… estar con ustedes sólo me haría recordar aquello que quería dejar atrás.

Dan no dijo nada más, dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a sus dos invitados. El coraje que sentía seguía ahí, atorado en el nudo de su garganta. Al fin lo sabía. La verdadera razón por la que Shun los había dejado, y no podía evitar sentirse mal, porque tuvo que pasar todo un año para que al fin se dignara a decírselos. Además, porque sentía que tuvo que haber sido un horrible amigo por no haberse dado cuenta de ello y no poderlo haber ayudado a superar su miedo.

Tal vez a ojos de todos él había logrado ignorar la presencia de Shun por completo, más no lo había olvidado. Sólo que prefirió conservarlo como un mal recuerdo del que debes aprender. Y ahora venía Shun…

—¡Dan!

Apenas oyó su nombre se volteó para encontrarse con Shun.

—Yo no podía… aunque quisiera, no podía estar con ustedes. Lo juro —parecía consternado, pero la seriedad de sus palabras resaltaban su sinceridad—. Tenía que estar bien yo primero.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos cortos segundos. El tratando de entender las decisiones de su amigo y el otro esperando su respuesta.

_Julie fue una gran ayuda, no lo niego. Si no la hubieras visto, no hubieras aceptado que me necesitabas ¿Recuerdas la opresión cuando viste que se iba? Tuviste dos opciones Shun… dejar que se fuera o llamarle. Y debo decir que me sentí orgullosa cuando estiraste la mano más y gritaste su nombre… si eso hiciste, le gritaste. Pero no sólo a ella, a mí también. ¡Habías enfrentado tu miedo por tus amigos! Seguiste hablando con ella a pesar de que percibías lo que eso ocasionaba en tí, y al final, te quedaste más con ella, porque querías estarlo. Fue a partir de ahí que supe que SI me querías a tu lado, así que busque volver contigo una vez más._

La armoniosa melodía se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Con sus finas manos tocaba las teclas del piano con una facilidad y una gracia envidiable para el músico más prodigioso, pero eso jamás le interesó a ella. Tocaba, sólo por el amor a la música y la relajación que esta le daba. Se transportaba a otro mundo, uno perfecto donde su mente era guiada por la composición de las notas.

Algo la perturbó. Un toquido. Se detuvo al instante, buscando con la mirada por la sala hasta que lo notó al instante, en la puerta, con el nudillo aun sobre el marco de madera de esta. Ahí estaba él, con su expresión seria de siempre. Sus ojos miel viéndola con atención.

—¿Shun? —se paró al instante de su lugar delante del piano, las manos le temblaban un poco.

—Tu abuelo me dejo entrar —dijo, adentrándose más a la sala finamente decorada con muebles de caoba y sillones del más fino material que pudo haber visto. Si había algo que caracterizaba el gusto del abuelo de Alice era lo sofisticado que era.

La joven pelirroja no podía creer que en serio estuviera frente a él. Hace tanto que no lo veía, desde… aquello.

—¿Pasó algo? —fue su pregunta. Tenía que ser una verdadera emergencia para que viniera a verla después de la fuerte decisión que había tomado.

—Paso —empezó él, titubeante, algo que Alice nunca había visto en él. Nunca— paso que fui un cobarde.

Alice, se sorprendió ante lo dicho por él. ¿Estaba bien, Shun? A sabiendas de que esto podría tomar cierto tiempo decidió ofrecerle asiento en un sillón, pero el se negó.

—Sólo quería decirte que lamento mucho… pero mucho —agregó, mientras la veía directamente de una manera forzada.

—No tienes porque —le interrumpió, notando su cara de impresión, así que volvió a hablar—, sé que jamás fue tu intención —sonrió con dulzura—. Sólo querías que dejáramos de preocuparnos por ti. Lo entiendo. Dan, tal vez no tanto…

—Si ya me di cuenta —mencionó con ironía, a lo que ella rió levemente—. Pero aun así, no tenía porque…así que quería…

—No lo fuerces —fue su consejo. Su mueca de confusión le provoco ternura… cosa que no le diría en su cara—. Dan me habló —empezó a decir—, me dijo que fuiste a hablar con él, que estaba Marucho contigo. Has hablado con todos ¿cierto?

—Casi —contesto, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos y desviando la mirada, pero sus hombros estaban tensos.

—Shun, no hay necesidad de que me lo digas. En serio. Sí me asustaste mucho, pero logré entender tus intenciones. Entiendo que quieras hacer las cosas como se deben, pero si no puedes en estos momentos por mí está bien, hazlo cuando estés listo —lo vio relajarse un poco, por lo que agregó —Dan, piensa igual. No niego que le tomará tiempo… bueno, a todos nosotros a decir verdad —atinó a decir—, pero esto que haces ya es un gran paso, uno muy significativo.

—Las cosas no volverán a ser iguales —cometó, en forma de advertencia del largo camino que tendrían que recorrer no sólo él, sino los seis.

—No, iguales no… mejores sí.

Y le sonrió. Un gesto que para ella significaba mucho viniendo de él después de todo lo que había pasado. Porque era el tipo de sonrisa que ella le regaló a su abuelo cuando había podido aprender a vivir y seguir adelante. Y que Shun se la ofreciera a ella quería decir que él estaba listo para tomar de nueva cuenta un camino que había abandonado.

_Tenía que volver a darte las pistas para que pudieras descubrirlo por tu cuenta. Así que hice que me recordaras, como nos vimos por primera vez, cuando me abandonaste y te dieras cuenta de que no fui producto de tu imaginación, sino de lo más profundo de ti. ¿Crees que no sabía que tan confundido estabas? Claro que sí, Shun, pero sino pudiste aceptarlo por la manera fácil tendría que ser de la difícil… que bueno que lo lograste al final. _

Sus pasos lo llevaron a aquel lugar que aún tenía duda si significaba en realidad aquello que vivió, o sería sólo producto de su ya bizarra, y ¿porque no?, retorcida cabeza.

El sol se volvía a poner, como cuando fue por primera vez hace unos días. Cuando aún tenía dudas de lo que hacía, cuando tenía miedo, cuando estaba "incompleto". El edificio lucía absolutamente igual que la última vez: abandonado.

Sin mucho más por hacer, se sentó en los escalones a la entrada, apoyando las manos por detrás de él en el escalón que seguía. La brisa sopló, chocando con su piel. Esa sensación de frescura le parecía increíble, ahora más que antes. Inhalo profundamente y después soltó el aire de sus pulmones, con un gusto singular.

—Veo que te ha ido bien —dijo una voz a su lado. El giro la cabeza para verla sentada dos escalones más arriba, con las piernas juntas y ambos brazos sobre su regazo, luciendo el traje verde de siempre. Y un par de hermosas y deslumbrantes alas de color verde saliendo de su espada.

—Algo —fue su respuesta, regresando su vista al frente, no viendo nada en particular—. Aún estoy batallando.

—No es fácil, ya te había dicho. Estuviste desensibilizado por poco más de un año. Ósea, encima de que eras un poco frío y seco. Imagínate ahora —y lanzó una leve risilla.

—Ellos… lo tomaron muy bien.

—Eso te alegra ¿o no? —el asintió— Con tu abuelo las cosas estan mejor también ¿cierto?

—Sorprendentemente me entiende más que todos ¿Algo tiene que ver con que sea mi abuelo? —preguntó al aire, no esperando que le respondiera, al menos no con su voz—, ¿Es igual que yo?

—Mucho —contesto ahora en voz alta. Se levantó de su lugar, y bajo los escalones que la separaban de él y se sentó a su lado, más no lo miró—. Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo, no tengas miedo a eso. Ya viste lo que el miedo a preguntarte puede causar.

El suspiró que lanzó fue uno muy cansado, se llevó su mano desde su frente hasta su nuca albortando su corto cabello. Supuso que lo que venía se le dificultaba casi tanto como armarse de valor para volver con sus amigos.

—¿Por qué te abandone?

—Porque te frustraste con la vida —fue su respuesta, rápida y concisa. Y le creyó, porque sólo ella podría darle la respuestas que el buscara en lo más produndo de sí—.Tú no supiste como vivir, después de "deducir" que todos pasamos por un mismo ciclo que inevitablemente termina. Asumiste que nada valdría la pena al final, así que te pareció innecesario todo ese sufrimiento y dolor, por lo que empezaste a sentir que la vida era una obligación más que otra cosa, obligación que para cumplir preferiste cumplir de la mejor manera posible. Y que mejor manera que la rutina, pero no cualquier rutina, una rutina donde el recuerdo de tu madre no te acechara para poder regresarme a mí… si que a eso le puedes llamar vida.

—Me perdi en la rutina…

—Así es… por eso no recuerdas detalles, como que tu abuelo te preguntara que lo acompañaras a hacer las comprar, el acercamiento entre Alice y Dan, la noticia de que salían, el corte de pelo de Julie.

—Pero noté a Runo.

—Porque verla llorar de aquella manera fue un fuerte suceso para ti. Como te dije, aquel día en el cementerio… fue a partir de entonces que decidí que podía regresar.

—¿Y porque nunca te fuiste?

—¡Como haces preguntas! —exclamó ella cansada, viéndolo al fin, el la miro también con una mirada que obviamente demandaba una respuesta, ella suspiró fingiendo desilusión— Porque existía Shun, ya te lo dije una vez, existir es derecho suficiente. Hay personas que llegan a un punto en el que ni eso les bastas, se tiran a un abismo que ellos mismos hicieron y del que no pueden salir, **donde yo ya no los puedo alcanzar** —ambas miradas regresaron al frente—. Sus seres queridos luchan por traerlos de regreso pero ya es demasiado tarde, y la historia termina en tragedia.

—Si ellos mismos no pueden salvarse, no pueden esperar que los demás lo hagan…

—Así es. Quien espera ser salvado, lo será. Quien no… ha perdido todo.

La luz del sol se iba perdiendo, las primeras estrellas aparecían en el firmamento y los faroles de la calle se encendían uno a uno. Para Shun, ese sería un momento que guardaría en su memoria por siempre, el resto de su vida. Y cuando volviera a vivir alguna otra adversidad, lo recordaría, después saldría adelante, con todo lo que esto conllevara: lágrimas, sufrimiento, heridas… porque al final valdría la pena.

_Al final estaba ahí, de pie respirando, existiendo_…

Su mirada se posó en Fabia.

_Sintiendo…_

Podía con lo que fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco inmensamente a todos aquellos que me acompañaron desde el inicio, a quienes llegaron a medio camino y quienes hasta ahorita nos encontraron :)<br>Y obviamente a mis queridos reviewers que sin ellos no hubiera tenido la perseverancia de llegar aquí y me animaron tanto *3***

**Con esto finaliza el Enigma de la Mariposa.**

**Si les interesa conocer un poco más de lo que pienso al respecto, los invito, con toda confianza a que lean mis palabras finales. El link lo encontrarán en mi Profile, en la sección de mis fics, donde diga "El Enigma de la Mariposa"**

**EDIT: Otra cosa que olvide agregar: El maestro de cermonias del circo, en efecto es Spectra, pero con otra máscara ;D. Y quienes acompañaron a Fabia, los que "la salvaguardaron" eran Mira y Shadow Prove (La mariposa roja y morada que Shun vio cuando tuvo el incidente con Alice y Dan).  
><strong>

**En fin... Lo siguiente es una escena consecuente que a su gusto, puede pasar o no...**

**Para mí pasó :)**

* * *

><p>—Por cierto… ¿Qué hago aquí?<p>

—Esperamos a alguien.

Iba a preguntar quién, pero el sonido de unos pasos que se escuchaban a su izquierda lo distrajeron. Al ver quien era se impresionó de ver a la pequeña Maron, con un traje parecido de Fabia pero en tonalidades naranjas y café. Y para su sorpresa, de su espalda emergían dos bellas alas de mariposa café. Un color que no era llamativo, pero no importaba, porque había algo en Maron que simplemente llamaba la atención. Hasta podía apostar que si el volvía a ver aquel espectáculo de circo, y Maron estuviera ahí, resaltaría sin duda alguna entre todos ellos, inclusive entre Fabia, y eso que ella era valiosísima para él.

—¿Ya Fabia? —pregunto animada.

—Ya Maron —dijo la chica levantándose. Shun la imitó.

—¿Te vas?

Ella rió.

—Sabes que yo no voy a ningún lado, tonto.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ella miro al cielo, como si la respuesta estuviera en las estrellas.

—No creo… ya resolviste el enigma después de todo. Aunque si vuelve a ver dudas, Maron te puede ayudar ¿verdad?

—Así es —la pequeña se giró a ver a Shun—, gracias por haberme permitido estar contigo, cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir a ella.

—¿Ella? —cuestionó sin entenderlo.

—Dígamos —empezó Fabia mientras subía los escalones seguida de Maron—, que así como estoy yo para ti, esta Maron para alguien. La diferencia está, en que Maron es una niña…

—Los niños entran gratis al circo, acompañados de un adulto —recitó la pequeña como aquella vez que vio a Shun.

Cuando ambas estuvieron en la entrada de aquella escuela abandonada se giraron a ver a Shun.

—No es una mera herramienta de propaganda —hablo Fabia, sonriéndole con aprecio— Los niños pueden ver cosas que los adultos no, viven sin preguntar el porqué, sienten sin temor a ser juzgados…

Shun miro a Maron una vez más, ella igualmente le sonreía. Él le regresó el gesto. Entendiendo un poco el papel de la niña en esa extraña historia de él.

"[…]_**pero un sentimiento nuevo te ayudo a llegar a lo más profundo de ti**__, sentimiento que pocos logran conocer."_

—_¿Shun?_

Una voz que venía de la misma dirección de donde vino Maron lo sacó de sus pensamientos, prestó atención a quien lo llamo, no sin antes, percibir un guiño de parte de Fabia.

—¿Julie? —Preguntó contrariado de verla ahí, de todos los lugares de la ciudad—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por un encargo para mi abuelo, vive por el barrio antiguo, a tres cuadras de aquí —levanto ambas manos con una gran bolsa en cada mano—. Me quedo con ella porque mis padres salieron de viaje a ver a mi hermana… ¿Tú que haces aquí?

—Yo… —miro disimuladamente a la entrada. Ni una de las dos estaba— daba la vuelta por ahí.

—¿Entonces no estas ocupado verdad? —el negó— Entonces no seas malo y ayúdame con estas –expresó con fastidio, refiriéndose a las bolsas.

Resopló nada contento con la petición. Pero… ¿ya qué? Extendió ambas manos y la chica gustosa le pasó ambas bolsas.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, su amiga a la delantera, y mientras se iba, Shun regresó la vista una última vez a aquel extraño edificio que fungió como síntesis de sus sentimientos perdidos. Y con gusto pudo observar dos mariposas revoloteando, una verde y otra café. Brillando con intensidad, tal cual gemas preciosas reflejadas a contra luz.

Las gemas más bellas y valiosas que poseerá, y le acompañaran en toda su vida.


End file.
